Queens of Mewni
by I. M. Rally
Summary: Marco was curious about Mewni, and Star's magic wand. How the wand becomes the Butterfly's family heirloom? Discovering her best friend's curiosity, Star took Marco to the Grandma room, and told him about the histories and stories of the queens and the wand. The OC queens were made by jgss0109 in deviantart. (Alternate queens, in later chapters, by Trail-Grazer in deviantart also)
1. Urania the First One

**This story took place after The Battle for Mewni, where Marco decided to stay in Mewni, and Star tried to make him comfortable, like home.**

* * *

When Marco decided to stay in Mewni for a little while to be with his best friend, Star was thinking of making him feel at home. Marco felt comfortable and fun in Mewni, but he was confuse about these magical things like the magic shield, the good harvest of the corn field, the structure of the Mewni castle, the book of Spells, etc., and most of all… The Butterfly wand. Of course, he knew about Star's wand, but why it becomes Star's family heirloom, and formerly Queen Moon's wand?

Discovered his curiosity, Star snapped her fingers, and had an idea of how she would explain to him about the things he was curious about.

* * *

Later, that late morning, Star dragged Marco through the hall.

"Come on and follow me, Marco." Star said excitingly. "There's something I like to show you."

"Oh Star, where are you taking me this time?" Marco yawned while carrying a bowl of nachos with his free hand.

"Just follow me. You're going to love this." When they made it in front of a huge door, Star gently pushed the door open, and dragged Marco in with her.

Marco wondered at first of what is this place, but when he scanned the room, he was amazed that the room is full of tapestries. Tapestries of women holding their own wands. "Wow, what is this place?"

"This is the Grandma room." Star squealed. "Were the previous queens of Mewni are depicted in tapestries."

"This is amazing." Marco was about to take a bite on a nacho, but Star took the bowl from him. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Marco. No snacks in the Grandma room. You'll get crumbs everywhere."

Marco groaned frustratingly as he took the bowl, and placed it outside the door.

After that, Star started to explain excitingly. "Okay Marco. You've been wondering about my royal family and my magic wand lately, so I was thinking of showing you here, in the Grandma room, about the previous queens and their histories, including with their wands."

"How about the history of the wand?" He asked.

"Actually, I don't know about that, but I do know who had it first." The princess skipped around the room, until she stopped under a tapestry of the queen, who has a brown heart-shaped hair with string of pearls, heart, spade, diamond, and club around her hair, golden crown and brown diamond in the center, her dress was brownish-red with a butterfly belt around her waist, and held a magic wand in her left hand, which the crystal of the wand shaped like a butterfly, and it was tied with a red ribbon to the handle, which was a knitting needle, and her cheekmarks are butterflies like her wand. Glossaryck was also beside her.

"This is Urania Butterfly,The First One." Star introduced as the pedestals of all tapestries rose up out of the floor, including Urania's. Urania's pedestal glowed as Star called her friend. "Here Marco. Read it."

Marco nervously stepped closer to the pedestal, and read what was on it.

 _Urania the First one  
"What was found by the humble peasant  
when asked for help from the starry sky,  
the power to protect her people  
that started the House Butterfly."_

"So, she's the first queen?" Marco guessed.

"Yeah. She wasn't born royalty," Star explained. "She was born in a family of weavers. She even did embroidery, and that was Baby."

"Wait a minute. You mean Baby, the food-eater and the evaluator, was made from embroidery?" Marco gasped.

"Yep. She finished her when she was alone near the river after her argument with her grandmother. But when she returned home, there was monster attack the village! So, she ran to the forest, and prayed for help in the night sky. Suddenly, a shooting star cut through the sky and fell into the cornfields. When Urania approached the crater, she found a meteorite, which had a shimmering butterfly-shaped crystal."

"The same crystal from your wand?"

"Exactly, Marco. When Urania touched it, she received butterfly emblems on her cheeks. That's why I have hearts on my cheeks."

"I noticed, Star. No need to tell me."

"Anyway, after that, she faced three monsters, but Baby saved her."

"Baby? How Baby came to life from embroidery?"

"One of Urania's spells bounced and struck at her embroidery. Honestly, I don't know what kind of spell is that, but I'm interest on that."

"Why would you read it in your Spell Book?"

"I was not interested on reading… Will you stop interrupting, Marco?! You're distracting me. As I continue, after Urania casted her spell, she finally met Glossaryck! He was inside the meteorite with the wand crystal."

"No wonder he was connected to the wand."

"So, with her new wand, which she attached the crystal to the end of a knitting needle and tying a red ribbon bow, Urania trained so hard by Glossaryck's teachings, and her job is to protect her people in her village, and wrote down her spells on the Spell Book, which it was her grandmother's account book. And…" Star let out a gasp. "Maybe one of her spells was Levitato. Like what Ludo did."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that 'Levitato' spell was pretty basic." Marco said.

"When Urania saved many people from monsters and danger, she became the Queen of Mewni, and everybody called her 'Queen Butterfly', because of her wand, her cheekmarks, and mewberty wings, of course." Star continued and chuckled. "Then, years later, after making her forth with the Great Mewni Rock and doing many acts as queen, she was married to Falcon Redbird, and gave birth to her two princesses, which the older one was the next owner of the wand and the second queen of Mewni."

* * *

 **Okay, I know this is hard, but this story presented the Queens of Mewni. I would like that Star showed Marco the grandma room and the previous queens and their tapestries. It would so great if Marco was curious about Star's wand and her ancestor history. That's why I made this story.**

 **Urania Butterfly belong to** **jgss0109** **in deviantart**


	2. Solena the Smitten

"This is it, Marco!" Star did a little twirl before showing the tapestry of the second queen of Mewni, who was dancing besides Glossaryck. "This is Solena Butterfly, the Smitten."

The second queen has bunny cheekmarks, and has blonde hair that was tied in a bun by a flowery ribbon, which it was her crown, her dress was pink and purple with purple hearts and a purple ribbon on her skirt. She wore purple tights and black Mary Janes. While posing like a ballerina, she held her wand, which it was golden heart-shaped with small red hear on top, sharp, curvy wings, and a gray bow with a small red heart that attached with a brown handle.

Like what he did to Urania's pedestal, Marco looked down at Solena's pedestal to read it.

 _"From the first queen,_  
 _the first princess was born._  
 _A bouncing bunny that prospered_  
 _the kingdom of corn."_

"Solena was the first princess and second queen of Mewni." Star started to explain. "She was nicknamed, 'Hopping princess'. So Urania took her to dance class."

"Ooohhh, that makes sense." Marco was fascinated. "Her cheekmarks are shaped of a rabbit head. You know, they can hop."

"I know. It's so cute! Anyway, she's not the only child, she has a sister, Jokinna. She is called 'The Joy of the Kingdom', because of her, well, jokes and childish stuff. When Solena turned fourteen, like me, Urania gave her the wand, but before that happened, Urania applied 'Metamorphic Enchantment ' on the wand to change its appearance that whoever took it into the owner's hand."

"No wonder her and her mother's wands are so different, like yours." Marco pointed her hand, which he got a point, comparing her wand with the other queens in the grandma room.

"Well, yeah, that happened in my fourteenth birthday. Mom's wand changed when I took it. Back to Solena, she trained better than her mother since Urania trained at the same time that fought in a war, Solena lived in a period of peace. She also made the 'Bunny Rabbit Blast' spell."

"She made her own spell?" Marco asked.

"Yes, I've been using that!" Star squealed.

"Since when?"

Star realized that Marco didn't saw her using the 'Bunny Rabbit Blast' spell since he rode with his parents to meet Gustav/Charlie Booth, and Star followed them until she reached the car by using that spell. "Since… we're in the Bounce Lounge." She lied as she grinned sheepishly.

"I don't remember you used that."

"Oh, you're memories just almost faded away. Can we go back to the story? So where was I? Oh yeah. Solena lived in a period of peace, but there was a tragedy part for both Urania and Solena."

Marco turned his smile upside down when Star was about to tell the tragedy story of Solena.

"Jokinna died while accidentally fell from the tower of her bedroom." Star explained with sad expression. "Solena was sad when her sister died."

"Oh, that's bad." Marco said.

"Yep. That's right." Star continued. "Many years later, Solena got married, and crowned queen when she was twenty-one. She gave birth to her four children, which the oldest daughter will be the third queen of Mewni, and one of the children was the first prince of Mewni." Star smacked her lips and placed her hands behind her back, like she was a teacher. "But, before we could proceed to the third queen of Mewni, did you know that Solena invented song day?"

"Uh… no." Marco replied.

"Well, you do now, because few days before her first daughter's fifteenth birthday, Solena decided to pay homage to her daughter, and hired a bard to write and perform a song about the princess heiress during the festival. This resulted the "Song Day Festival" was born the night."

"Wow, it's like that Solena's heiress was the reason Song Day was invented." The Earth boy commented.

"And that, we would proceed to the third queen of Mewni."

* * *

 **Solena Butterfly belongs to Daron Nefcy  
Solena's story made by jgss0109**


	3. Estelaria the First Star

Star playfully tip-toed towards the tapestry of the third queen of Mewni. "This is Estelaria Butterfly, the First Star."

This third queen looks a lot like Star, only her hair and dress are a lot different than hers. She has indigo star cheekmarks, indigo hair with sparkly stars, red dress with purple in the middle that has yellow linings, and pink stars on her chest and torso part of her dress. She also wore white gloves, yellow and indigo earrings, and a pointy golden crown with an indigo star. The portrayed showed that this third queen levitated herself into the night sky with Glossaryck beside her, and held her wand on her right arm, which the wand was red with light purple wings attached to the bell of the wand, the bell has a white circle with a purple crystal wand, a yellow crown on the tip of the wand, a yellow ribbon between the bell and grip and a yellow tip with a purple half-circled charger at the end of the grip.

 _Estelaria the First Star  
"After a long night, always before sunrise,  
a single star gleams.  
This is the legacy  
of the Stars Queens"._

"Wow, Estelaria looks like you." Marco gaped. "Only in different colors."

"Well almost." Star giggled. "Estelaria used be playful and cheerful like me, but she became a lady-like afterwards. Many adored her starry hair. I wish I have a hair like that. An interesting fact, reported by Estelaria's hairdresser responsible for her strands, is that they fell with the starry glow when they were cut. Estelaria became the new owner of the wand, and her most used spell is 'Stardust Blast'"

"Do you have that kind of spell?" Marco asked

"Actually, not, maybe, I don't think so." Star replied. "But I'll try that later. Back to her, Estelaria is a one skilled student, but she was also impatient."

"Ha, she reminded me of you."

"Yeah, nice one, Marco. So anyway, Estelaria was nicknamed 'Estelaria the bold' because of training so hard, her dress almost torn. Every bedtime, she observed the stars with her telescope. She was so fascinated; she thought the stars are 'speaking' to her."

"I still don't get it, Star."

"So do I, but it is said that the stars gave her messages about what will happened in the future. For example: _'The moon is swollen and yellow how close it is to the horizon.'_ That means Lunaria will contract an illness that left her swollen, and yellowish skin and almost killed her. And _'A new forest will be born from a tree.'_ That means Lady Forest announces her quadruplet pregnancy. And lastly, _'Among the stars there are rocks that move and make wishes.'_ That means Estelaria fell in love with Jet stone."

"Wow, those messages are really tricky, and riddles. Reminds me of Glossaryck." Honestly, Marco kinda missed Glossaryck, despite being annoying.

"I know how you feel, Marco." Star nodded sadly, then changed her mood to excitement. "And here's the best part, her mother, Solena, organized a festival in her honor. Estelaria won a song in her honor called. _'Maiden with Starry Hair.'_ It was the first Princess's Sing in Mewni history!"

"I kinda handed to you Star, I thing Estelaria was the real reason Song day was invented."

"Yeah, but Solena organized it for her to honor Estelaria."

"Well, I vote Estelaria."

"Solena or Estelaria. Who cares?! We can't fight it. As long we know the history of Song day."

"I guess you're right." Marco smiled as he crossed his arms, and stared at Estelaria's portrayed one more time, fascinated about her story.

"And now, the fourth queen of Mewni. One of the most important queen who made the great castle big, strong, tall, and exist." Star extended her arm to move to the next queen's portrayed.

"I have one questioned though." Marco raised his hand. "If Estelaria's hair sparkled with stars, what happened if she died?"

"Oh!" Star's eyes widened. She's never expected this. "Good question there. You see, Estelaria's hair is like life. Her stars twinkled on her hair, which they were alive. The stars were no longer twinkled and went out each year, then, suddenly, the stars in the sky said _'The last star goes out, and the night falls.'_ That means, after that last message she received from the stars, Estelaria died, and the last star of her hair went out."

"Oh, that's really sad."

"Really… Sad."

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long, guys! I was studying for a test, but I'm done with my test. It's my chance to finish this chapter. I hope you like this.**

 **Estelaria Butterfly belongs to jgss0109 from deviantart**


	4. Hemera the Builder

"Now, Marco, have you ever wondered how the Butterfly Castle had to be so big, and having lots of rooms?" Star asked.

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it." Marco said. "You said the slopes of the Great Mewni Rock is Urania's fort and her tower. But how the castle has many structures? Is it the servants adjusted it ordered by the queen?"

"No, it's because of her, the Fourth queen of Mewni." Star pointed the tapestry next to Estelaria. "Hemera the Builder."

Marco stared at the tapestry of the fourth queen, which he was familiar with her looks. This fourth queen has a gold gorget and lapis lazuli on a white tunic of lightweight and fine fabric with a gold ribbon strapped to the waist fastening a blue apron that falls on the underside of the tunic. Two pairs of gold bracelets, one on the cuffs and another at the height of the arms. Butterflies hair clips of gold on her black hair and gold ballet shoes. Her crown was around her forehead that has a golden giant butterfly on the middle, and little hearts and pink butterflies around the crown. Her cheekmarks are pink pyramids, and wore red lipstick and blue eye shadows. She held her that looked like an ankh stylized in heart, striped in gold and lapis-lazuli and a butterfly-shaped crystal. Still has Glossaryck beside her, like the other queens.

 _Hemera the Builder  
Building her thoughts into reality,  
Constructing a long lasting legacy,  
Was a structure so pristine,  
Every hall, every room, fit for a queen._

"Hemera dressed like an Egyptian in Ancient Egypt." He commented when he read the pedestal.

"Egypt on Earth. Yeah, when I heard about Ancient Egypt, it reminded me of her." Star said. "In her past, Hemera was not like this, but she wished to have a larger castle. When she inherited the wand, her parents sent her to Elfendor, where she chose to study Architecture and Engineering. While she was there, she changed her appearance and became like this now. When she returned to Mewni, well… everybody didn't expect her to be like that. She wanted to rebuild the castle, but her mother said Hemera has to be a queen first."

"Just because Estelaria ruled Mewni during her years." Marco interrupted. "And how did she rebuild the castle without any servants or engineers to rebuild it for her?

"And that's why she waited until she was 22. When she was now Queen of Mewni, Hemera used her wand to cast a spell to rebuild the castle, but if she died, the spell would disappear with her. Because of this, Hemera used her magic only to erect the blocks of stone that were brought from a quarry to the north." Star explained more. "The rebuilding of the castle was finish. The old buildings, like Queen's tower, Urania's Fort, the Mewberty room, the crypts and the ramparts were renovated, and new ones were erected, such as Butterfly Palace, the Throne Room, the Celestum of Jokinna, the Ballroom, the Butterfly Gardens, the Tower of Stars, and among others. Her title 'The Builder' arose from there."

"Oh, so that's why she was called 'The Builder'"

"Duh. That's what she is now."

"Are there any spells of hers besides building?" Marco asked.

"Oh yes, Emerald Snake Strike." Star replied.

"Are there any more information?"

"Although they didn't get along with her sister, Lady Nixie, but she and Hemera decided to end their fight when their children got married."

"Wait a second, if Hemera and Nixie are sisters and their children, this means that their children are cousins?!"

"We'll find out later after we finish Hemera's story! So after they made amends with each other, the next morning was a big big tragedy. Worst than Estelaria. Hemera was found dead in her room with her husband, Roman Fields, even Nixie and her husband."

"What happened?"

"Hemera, Nixie, and their husbands drank the same wine during their children's wedding. Residues of Lacrimosa Poison were found in their drinks. The cause of their death was officially declared as poisoning, making Hemera the first Queen of Mewni murdered."

"So Hemera was murdered by her sister after they made up, and died? That's low, even for the two of them."

"Yeah, it was very awful. Nixie survived the poisoning, only to be executed by Hemera's daughter, Cosmica. Before Hemera died, the only thing we don't know that Hemera made rooms and passage, and never been found. Maybe there are secret rooms and passages here that she didn't tell anyone."

"Do you they still exist?"

"Maybe, we'll find them sooner if we have lots of time to explore this castle that Hemera left for all of us."

* * *

 **Hemera Butterfly belongs to jgss0109 from deviantart**


	5. Cosmica The Explorer

"Moving on to the fifth queen of Mewni, who was the first Queen to travel through different dimensions!" Star excitingly pointed both her hand to the fifth queen's tapestry.

This queen almost resembled Star, but as a woman of contrasting beauty: black hair and amber also has golden crown cheekmarks. Her clothes were ragged and dirty rags, and wore dark-brown pants and boots. She has a golden crown with ruby encrusted gem. Her wand consists of a black hilt whose head is a winged crowned compass. She was standing in front of Hekapoo's red portal with her wand and dimensional scissors in her hands, and Glossaryck was besides her too.

 _Cosmica the Explorer  
"The magic blade that opens holes  
in the invisible borders before her._ _  
_ _A prize for the untiring effort  
of queen Cosmica the Explorer."_

Marco looked at the tapestry narrowly as he recognized something. "Oh, I remember that portal behind her. That was Hekapoo's portal!"

"Oh, I'll explain about that in her story later."

"And there's another queen who looks just like you, Star." Marco chuckled.

"Aw, come on, Marco, not all queens resembled me." Star laughed.

"But Urania looks like your mom." He pointed Urania's tapestry.

"In her queen style! Queens have to had their hair stand up. It's says in the guide book." She said.

So, how Cosmica became the first queen to travel different dimensions?"

"Glad you ask, Diaz. You see, Cosmica loved to listen on Glossaryck's story about infinite dimensions in the whole universe, and spent more time with her cousin, Pyxar, Lady Nixie's son. Those two were best friends and very close, much due to the coexistence of families, despite the problems of their mothers."

"I know how that feels, not that we have problem in the family, parents of each fight, kids are friends." Marco explained.

"Like Romeo and Juliet?" Star squealed.

"Uh… yeah, sort of. But Cosmica and Pyxar are cousins. They're different compare to Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh, I won't say that. Since they were best friends to each other, they spent a lot of time together reading books of the Butterfly castle library. When they spent time with each other for a long time, they ended up having romantic feelings for each other."

"SAY WHAT?!" Marco yelled with full volume, almost making the tapestries shaking in the room. "That's illegal! You can't be in love with your relative!"

"Well, what choice do they have? The two are the only friends they each have. Luckily for Cosmica and Pyxar, they were just sent to their rooms. Hemera declared that there was no punishment for the two, but Nixie wanted Cosmica to be punish. That's one of the reasons Nixie hated her sister and niece."

"So, what happened? They were forbidden to see each other again?"

"Instead of sending Pyxar and his family to different places, his and Cosmica's rooms are separated, so they could be guarded. When her 14th birthday came, Cosmica got her wand, and she can see Pyxar again! But still, with her wand in her hand, she has no interest of making her own spells. She missed Pyxar so much."

"Yeah, they were homesick. So what did she do?"

"You mean, what did Glossaryck do? He told Cosmica about dimensional scissors and Hekapoo, which Cosmica was interested on that. Fortunately, the Magic High Commission came to Mewni for the first time. Do you still remember them, right?"

"I only knew a few things about them, but I met them at your Song Day."

"Uh, yeah, forget the Song Day." Star blushed in embarrassement when Marco mentioned Song Day. She just hoped he will forget about the part of the song of her having a crush on him. "Anyway, since the Magic High Commission was now in Mewni, it was Cosmica's chance to get her own scissors as she blew Hekapoo's flame in the guest room, but Hekapoo tested her, just like what she did to you, Marco."

"It took me 16 years to get those scissors, but it was 8 minutes!"

"Well, too bad you didn't beat the record; Cosmica took it 10 years or 5 minutes to get her scissors. And for the first time, the Butterfly family has its own dimensional scissors. While she was hunting for Hekapoo for 10 years, she finally made her own spells, and trained of combat and defensive abilities. Then, Cosmica used her to visit Pyxar, and they traveled through different dimensions together. "

"Did their mothers ever find out?"

"Well, that happens when Hemera found out after Baby's…" Star didn't want to say that word so she spelled it out. "E-V-A-L-U-A-T-I-O-N. But that's not the problem anymore, Hemera respected her daughter and nephew's relationship."

"That's good enough." Marco said. "So, you told me in Hemera's story that her and Nixie's children were married?"

"I know what you said about relatives can't marry each other, but that law hasn't been made yet, so they got married. It was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives, until, the next day, their parents died."

"I know that part. So?"

"So, Cosmica and Pyxar were sad, but they tried to move on." Star continued. "But did you know that traveling through different dimensions isn't the only thing the Cosmica was known about her?"

"She's not?" Marco was confused. "What do you mean?"

"In the 100th year of mewnipendence, Cosmica released the Kingdom's new default currency in commemoration of the special date." The princess showed three coins from her small star shoulder bag. One of them is gold with a sun that has10 rays, the second one is silver with a crescent moon, and the last one was bronze with a star with tiny stars between the star's arm. "They became known as gold Suns, Solver Moons, and Copper Stars."

"Wow, these are interesting." Marco took hold of the coins as Star handed them to him.

"You know, if you want to buy something in Mewni, mom, dad, and I were going to give you some."

"Oh, no thank you, Star. I'm fine with that."

"Come on! Just take them as your coin collection."

Marco was quite embarrassed when Star gave him the coins, but it was like tokens of friendship, so he accepted them. "All right. So, are there more things about Cosmica?"

"The last thing I know about her that she discovered Quest Buy, where we bought cool stuffs. When she gave birth to her first born, her daughter, she didn't stop exploring other dimensions, but after giving birth to her fourth child, Cosmica knew that her time as an explorer had come to an end."

"So, that's it? She quitted after having four children?"

Star's smile turned to frown. "Yeah, that was it."

"So, what are the dimensions she visited?"

Star thought about it as she counted them with her fingers. Dimension of the Cats with Human Faces, Pixtopia, Time Plains, Candy Dimension, Dimension of Ants Clothes Eaters, Dimension Where It Always Snows, Earth…"

"She visited Earth?"

"Well, duh! That's her reputation; an explorer. Mom just told me that days ago. But lucky for her, there was her daughter, who inherited Cosmica's love for exploring, but not in dimensions."


	6. Polaria the Navigator

Star and Marco turned to the tapestry next to Cosmica's.

"So, this is Cosmica's daughter who was an adventurer like her, but not in dimensions?" Marco asked.

"Yep, this is Polaria the Navigator!" Star pointed the tapestry of the sixth queen of Mewni. "An explorer just like her mother, but her journey is beyond the sea!"

This queen resembled both Star, and her mother, Cosmica, but she was a woman with dark blue hair and heavenly eyes, with a heart-shaped face. Her cheekmarks were thin blue 4-pointed stars like sapphire. Her clothes consisted of a blue bodice with puff sleeves and a dark blue skirt that descended to the shins. She wore white gloves and brown boots, and held a gold trident in one hand, and Glossaryck was beside her. She rode on a boat with its large sail has a picture of a pink butterfly, and the small sail has a picture of her cheekmarks.

 _Polaria the Navigator  
"An explorer like her mother  
in the seas of Mewni ventured,  
In navigations that by  
the Star of the Queen were guided." _

"Aaaaaannnnddddd… there's another queen who look just like you." Marco said with a sly look.

"Oh, just can it, Marco!" Star glared at him as she took a deep breath, then exhaled. "May I tell you a story about her, would ya? Okay, Polaria is an explorer like her mother, but she likes to explore the waters. She was the first queen to sail the Mewni Sea."

"How so?"

"Well, Marco, ever since she was a child, the two most striking features of Polaria's personality had been visible are her adventurous spirit and love of water. When she read books about navigators, she dreamed of going to the great Mewni Ocean, but she needed a ship for that."

"And that must be her ship." Marco interrupted as he pointed the ship in Polaria's tapestry.

"Yep, but that's not what she received at her 11th birthday." Star explained. "Cosmica and Pyxar did gave her ship, but it was in a bottle, just like my battleships in the bottles back on Earth."

"No wonder you worked so hard for those ships?"

"Those are my collection to remind me about Polaria. Anyway, Polaria made lots of attempts to have her own ship. Surprisingly, her parents agreed, but she can't navigate until she was fourteen. So Cosmica and Pyxar left her under the tutelage of her great- uncle Aegean, where she learned from seamanship techniques to maritime navigation. There, she met Adrian Waterson, Polaria's great-uncle's grandson."

"Let me guess, they're in love?" Marco guessed.

Star laughed sarcastically. "Funny, Diaz, because they don't get along that much, and they developed a rivalry, mainly because of the difference how Aegean Waterson treated each one. Polaria has to do with cleaning, because Aegean Waterson wants her to become a captain, unlike Adrian, which he was taught how to sail. Cosmica and Pyxar returned for Polaria's fourteenth birthday to, not only giving her the wand, but also won her long-waited ship!" She squealed. "The ship's name is 'Seastar'. Her first voyage as captain occurred three months later after her birthday, with a crew of 100 members, including Adrian as helmsman."

"I thought she and Adrian hated each other." Marco stated.

"Hmm, despite their rivalry, Adrian was the first to join Polaria's crew. And because he was 'the best' and only helmsman available in the kingdom, Polaria had no choice but to accept him." Star crossed her arms.

"Isn't Polaria a little young to explore the Mewni Sea? He asked.

"Aren't _I_ too young to leave my parents and moved to Earth?" Star made an exact point.

"Okay then, so where Polaria sailed to?" Marco questioned as he was now interest with this queen.

"Wow, I never knew you're interest on Polaria, Marco." Star gasped. "Alright, I'll tell you. Polaria had decided to seek a special gift for her brother Auster's 6th birthday in the Hundred Kingdoms of Rainbow Isles. On the way back, she was in love with the prince of Clifford Kingdom, but she was forced! Luckily, Adrian saved her."

"I sensing that rival of hers changed."

"Well, they became friends now afterwards, aaaaaaaaaannnndd… They got married."

"But they're related."

"Just like Cosmica did, you can't control romantic relatives. Far or close."

"Eh, you got another point there." Marco rolled his eyes. "So, where did they get married?"

"Aboard Seastar, of course." Star replied. "Polaria went back to Mewni to be crowned queen the next day. And then, there is a popular misconception about the 'Great Expedition', which says that is lasted six uninterrupted years, which isn't true. Another common belief is that Polaria would have discovered and navigated all the continents and seas of this world. However, this is no more than a myth. Polaria began her journey through the extracontinental sites that were already known in the Waterfolk Sea, such as the Mushroom Kingdom Islands, the Hundred Kingdoms of the Rainbow Isles, the Jade Kingdom, the Coconut Kingdom and others."

"Just a second, Star…" Marco made her stop talking. "If Polaria was crowned queen and still going for adventure, who was in-charge of the kingdom?"

"Oh, Cosmica." She replied.

"Even she was a retired queen?"

"Duh! Cosmica is still the queen, and Polaria has to discover more kingdoms around the world."

"I'd never thought there are so many kingdoms in this dimension."

"Oh, there are a lot of kingdom you haven't known yet, Marco. Now, back to the story, these stops I mentioned were intended to catalog as much information as possible from navigators in other realms. According to Polaria, _'every kingdom has its own maps, with its own knowledge of the world'._ Although this is the truth, it doesn't diminish her achievements. Back in Mewni, Polaria took about 100 days to unify all the maps it had to form a large Known World Map."

With her magic wand, Star blasted out a scrolled large map, and unrolled it, revealing the 'Known Large Map'.

"Wow, that's large map." Marco commented.

"I know. I borrowed it from the Museum of the Royal Family" Star said. "While journeying, Polaria sailed many islands, isles, seas, and even kingdoms, especially the times when her great-uncle's ship disappeared in Delphinidae Sea and encountering sea monsters. She also met mermaids, but these aren't the same as Earth mermaids. They are very similar to mewmans in appearance, and have gained legs when they go to the surface of their island surrounded by corals."

"How did Polaria met the mermaids?"

"Polaria discovered their island along the way, but the problem is… mermaids are dangerous for boys, and since Polaria is the only woman, she used the Mermaid Transformation Spell to transform herself into a mermaid."

"Ugh, why women are immune to any danger?!"

"Oh, come on, Marco, not only women, you know. Polaria discovered the secret of mermaid song, used by them to hypnotize the invading men and lure them to death or sacrificial rituals."

Marco then developed fear of mermaids, even by explanations. "Okay, I don't want to hear about them anymore, but do you have Polaria's spell?"

"Yeah, it was in the spell book, but I didn't use it since there's nothing to swim on."

"If only we should've continued our summer vacation in the beach, you should be swimming there, and you can use the Mermaid Transformation Spell."

"That's… true." Star blushed, then cleared her throat. "As I was saying, Polaria continued to sail east after her meeting with the mermaids and finding empty ships adrift."

"Take note of this for me, Star." Marco said. "If I was invited to travel far from land to sea, I will not come along!"

"Oh, why Marco? You're scared?"

"No, I'll feel seasick if I travel far away from land!"

"Fine. Polaria got pregnant during her journey, and gave birth to her first daughter." Then, her voice changed to sad and frustrated voice. "Just like Cosmica, Polaria decided to end her adventures."

"Aww, so did she sail around the world completely?" Marco asked while holding the map.

"I don't think so, Marco." Star answered. "After having daughters, Polaria gave up adventuring to do her duties and her responsibilities as a mother."

"You know what, if I'm not afraid of traveling deep to the sea and having seasick, I want to discover the other islands and kingdom myself."

"Whoa! Not so fast, Marco Diaz, do you want to be hypnotized by sirens?" Star asked.

Marco shook his head left and right.

"Then, don't travel without me. If those mermaids sing, just use ear plugs."

"Got it, but can I borrow this map for a while?"

"Just don't reap it… _or Polaria will send mermaids here, and they will hypnotize you_." Star said with her deep scary voice, and raised her arms, waving them in the air.

Marco rolled his eyes, and said with a sly look. "Nice try, Star. That won't scare me."

Suddenly, he heard a woman voice singing (Siren song), like he was pulled by the song towards someone who was singing. He thought it was a mermaid as he jumped in the air, and fall on Star, which she caught him in her arms. "Hold me!"

He found out that the song was played in Star's wand as she laughed. "Gotcha!"

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long. I have to give jgss0109 some time to make another queen's biography. The Siren song(original) can be found in YouTube**

 **Polaria Butterfly belongs to jgss0109 in deviantart**


	7. Crescenta the Eager

Star held Marco's wrist, and guided him to the left side of Polaria's tapestry, where the tapestry of the 7th queen of Mewni was shown.

"Here, Marco, is Crescenta the Eager." She said.

The pedestal of Crescenta's tapestry rose from the ground and glowed.

 _Crescenta the Eager  
_ _"Seen as fit for the duties of a queen_ _  
_ _she superseded her older sister._ _  
_ _It was how ascended to the throne_ _  
_ _the princess Crescenta, the Eager"_

With Glossaryck besides her, the featured girl was the youngest, with light brown hair trimmed in a handsome hairstyle, with light blue eyes and crescent moons on the cheeks. Her gaze and smile was as eager as Star's, though, with two (maybe three) extra doses of caffeine. She wore a sleeveless dress that wore her shoulders in yellow and orange, with a blue strip decorated with stars and moons running vertically across the bodice and bottom of her dress. She held her magic wand that has light-blue wings attached to the grip, the bell was a yellow crescent moon with a light-blue grip, a yellow crescent moon in a blue circle between the grip and the bell, and a yellow tip at the end of the grip.

The girl on top of her was the older one, also of light brown hair, but with yellow eyes and full moons on her cheeks. Her gaze to the girl below her was one of sadness, the edge of tears. She was wearing a sleeveless dress that flashed her yellow shoulders, and was sitting in a ball of mirrors suspended above the girl underneath.

Marco gazed at the tapestry. There are two girls, which he didn't know the difference. "I don't get it, though." He said. "Which one is Crescenta?"

Star deadpanned as she pointed Crescenta, the one who held the wand with Glossaryck besides her.

"Then, who is the other girl above her?" Marco asked.

"Allow me to explain. That is Dirhhennia The Heaped. Cescenta's sister. She is Polaria's older daughter. She used to be the owner of the wand after Polaria gave it to her, but because of her obsession with balls, and not interested in all the duties a queen has to do. And so, for the first time in the history of Mewni, Polaria decided to replace Dirhhenia with Crescenta to be the owner of the wand and the future queen."

"So, Dirhhennia just agreed? What did she do?"

"Nothing, but kind of frustrated. Dirhhennia just accept the fact that she can't handle her duties, and believe Crescenta does better than her. But that doesn't change their sisterhood, there is just one."

"What was it?"

"It was Hawk Redbird!" Star explained. "He and Dirhhennia started a relationship, but many believed that Hawk had affair with many women. Crescenta wanted to her sister, but she saw how happy Dirhhennia is."

"So, she just kept it a secret?"

"Yep, and after having a feast of Crescenta's wand ceremony and birthday, Dirhhennia fell asleep after drinking a little too much. After she was alone with Hawk, Crescenta wanted to talk with him, but they ended up falling in love."

"Man, this story is like an adult content." Marco commented.

"Well, humans did that too, right?" Star asked.

"Some. Yeah. So, Dirhhennia knew?"

"Not until for two years. Dirhhennia didn't about Hawk and Crescenta's secret affair, until she found out when Crescenta demanded Hawk to break up with Dirhhennia. She hates betraying her sister."

"Please, don't tell me the part that Dirhhennia is mad at Crescenta, and wanted to have revenge on her sister." Marco begged as he remembered the story of Hemera and her sister, Nixie, fighting each other.

"Not exactly, Marco." Star said. "Crescenta did apologize to Dirhhennia, and they have no sign of hating each other at all. They were just protecting each other, and Dirhhennia warned Crescenta about Hawk, but Crescenta knew she can fix him."

"So… no fighting at all?"

"Nope, in fact, Dirhhennia accepted it, and Hawk changed… almost. When Crescenta was married and crowned queen, Dirhhennia met another guy." Star sighed romantically. "Soooo romantic."

Marco rolled his eyes as he got annoyed by this romantic story. "Okay, I get it, Star. Now, can you tell me the part of what happened next?!"

Star snapped out of it, and continued to tell the story. "Okay, okay. I remembered that she has spells of nocturnal animals, like Furious Pack of Dwolves or dwarf wolves. There was also a spell that Crescenta made. It's quite complicated for me to explain this, but, in this part of her story, Crescenta went through eight psychological pregnancies. She was so eager to have a daughter that her body emulated the symptoms. To avoid this kind of mistake, Crescenta applied an enchantment on the wand known as 'Crescenta Moon Sensor'. This enchantment makes the crystal of the wand shines blue in case of pregnancy when positioned the front of her belly. From then on, everyday upon waking Crescenta went to the mirror and did the 'examination'."

"So, the wand has a sensor that if the queen is pregnant!" Marco was fascinated.

"Yeah, it was!" Star exclaimed. "So then on, queens don't need to go to the doctors to have pregnancy test. They have a wand to examine it! But that's not the happy ending there. Crescenta discovered another girl that looks just like her daughter. With this, she and Dirhhennia discovered that the girl was one of Hawk's children!"

"I thought Crescenta fixed him and hawk changed?"

"That's what everybody thinks. Because of this, Crescenta created a financial aid program for single mothers and widows to help them ensure that nothing would be lacking to their children. This is her laudable act of a queen. And, she has an affair with her cousin, so Hawk would feel about being betrayed!"

"Ugh, this is an adulterous story!" Marco shouted. "Why is this happening?!"

"Oh, shut up, Marco! That happens to everybody, especially me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Star blushed, almost blew it.

"We're not finish with the conversation we had back on Earth." Marco remembered their last conversation before Star left Earth.

"Can we just finish the story?!" Star wanted Marco to stop mentioning about what happened on Earth as she continued on with the story. "She has a second child, blah-blah-blah, Hawk was attacked by a boar during his hunt, but he really asked forgiveness for Crescenta and Dirhhennia."

"Well, forgiveness ended sweetly, but what happened to Dirhhenia?"

"Well, she was married to Alder Forest, had three children… She was pretty happy, and still friends with her sister."

"Now that's a happy sister ending. Much better than Hemera and Nixie."

"You can say that again."

* * *

 **Crescenta Butterfly belongs to jgss0109**


	8. Febe the Red One

"Okay, Marco, guess what do you see in this picture?" Star pointed the next tapestry, next to Crescenta's.

Marco looked closely at the tapestry of the 8th queen of mewni. A beautiful woman with a serene face with red hair and her cheekmarks are upside-down red crescent moons. She wore a red long-sleeved v-neckline dress with crimson moons embroidered on the bar and 4-pointed stars at hip height, golden crescent moon earrings, and a 3-pointed crown with a ruby moon encrusted.. The wand resembled that of Queen Moon, but with a moon-shaped ruby on top, pink butterfly wings attached to its golden handle, and a ball-shaped tip under it. She was standing below the red moon, the same blood moon that shined her.

"Hey, isn't that the Blood Moon?"

"Yeah, it is." Star sighed dreamingly. "Just read her pedestal."

The pedestal glowed as Marco read it.

 _Febe the Red One  
_ _"Losing her beloved soulmate_ _  
_ _after the crimson light fell,_ _  
_ _for no one to share her fate,_ _  
_ _on the moon she cast a spell."_

"Ever since she was a child, Febe's favorite color is red, well everything that is related to red," Star explained.

"Well, her father's name is Hawk _Redbird_ , so that's explained it." Marco said.

"Red is not the only thing we know about Febe, Marco, she also has passion for romance. She also asked her parents and her Aunt Dirhhennia and Uncle Alder how they met."

"Isn't Febe a little too young to understand those things?"

"That's why her parents, and her uncle and aunt told her, in a lubic and totally abstract way, which ended with subtle and also abstract taunts between them. When she followed the training knights and their squires in the Forest of the Certain Death, Febe was stopped and encountered Rowan Forest, and accompanied her all the way back to the castle."

"And I'm guessing her could be her future husband and king."

"You'd be surprised if I'll tell you their love story. But before that, Febe earned her wan, and has lots of red spells that I casted, like Super Strawberry Shake Quake. She wanted to search for red magic in her spell book, like redgiant, cherry, ruby, but there wasn't a spell of her that contained no word about red."

"Can you get to the point about Febe and Rowan's love story, please?" Marco begged. "I really want to know how the blood moon affected their love story, and why it affected on… well, the couple who chose by the moon!" He didn't to mention about what happened between him and Star during the Blood Moon Ball.

"Alright, don't be in a rush, Diaz!" Star got irritated. "I remembered in her story that she was crowned queen before she got married to Rowan, but she advanced her marriage as quickly as possible before the Royal Council noticed her for being unmarried queen, but Rowan was very patience of her. One day, she and Rowan found the body of a young girl near the cornfields. The girl's father and brother said that she was attacked by a terrible creature. Febe offered a reward of 6 000 golden suns to one who captured or kill the beast. However, Febe was the one who captured the beasts, and immobilized them with the Raspberry Ribbon Lasso."

"Isn't that the same spell you saved me from cloudy's tornado?" Marco asked.

"Yep, that's the one." Star replied. "But the beast she captured were surrounded by another entourage… formed by demons."

"A demon."

"Okay, Marco, I know you're a little exaggerating about demons, but King Lucitor, ruler of the Underworld, invited Febe and Rowan to the Blood Moon Ball. It was a sign of peace between both kingdoms after Febe and Lucitor made an agreement about the beasts."

"If the Blood Moon Ball happened this year, that means it happened 667 years ago?"

"Every 667 years, Marco. When the king and queen are in the ball, the crimson moonlight fell upon them., so they danced that night."

"So, their souls bond together."

"It was, and it was suppose to be a happiest day of their lives… until that night."

"Wait, what do you mean, Star?"

Star's story-telling excitement turned to frown and sighed. "Unfortunately, the night that seemed to be of happiness to Febe ended terribly tragically. Instead of going straight back to the castle, Rowan and Febe stopped the carriage on a bridge that allowed a perfect view of the moon, so they could take advantage of the chance to catch a glimpse of the very rare event. Moments later, as she walked away, she saw that an arrow had crossed Rowan's chest, and didn't just kill her because of the necklace pendant he had given her on her 14th birthday! Rowan fell lifeless at her feet, and she can do nothing but cry."

Marco gasped and frowned. "That's horrible. Isn't there a spell to live again?"

"A wand never resurrected dead, Marco. Death is a part of life, so a wand can't fight it." Star said sorrowfully. "Febe stared at the Blood moon, and recite a spell in High Mewnian. To this day, what Febe would have done was discussed. The most accepted and widespread version is that Febe would have blamed the Blood Moon and would have cast a protective spell so that those who were moonlighted wouldn't suffer from the same cruel fate she suffered."

"But who killed Rowan?"

"They are called Mud Dwellers. Do you remember the time we travelled back in time and saw my mom and dad as tweens?"

"Yeah, we went too far back then."

"And remember that my mom was in trouble?"

"Those Mud monster who almost killed your mother are Mud Dwellers that killed Rowan?"

"Yep. Days later, Febe was so sad she considered committing suicide. She even wrote a letter naming her Aunt Dirhhennia as her successor, but after another crisis of nausea, Febe discovered through her mother's spell that she pregnant!"

"Well, that could be good, because she has a child."

"Sort of, Marco. There was a war between Mewnian soldiers and Mud Dwellers started as Febe sent her daughter away for her safety to the Silvan Kingdom, where she would be under the protection and guardianship of King Silvan."

"You know, Star, it was quite a sad romance story I ever heard from the queens." Marco admitted.

"Yeah, I was sad too." Star looked down sadly, feeling the same thin.


	9. Festivia the Fun

Next to Febe's tapestry, Marco stared at the 9th queen of Mewni.

"So, that's Febe's only daughter?" He asked.

"Yep. This is Festivia the Fun." Star said.

"The fun?" Marco chuckled. "How can she be described as 'the fun'?"

"Why don't you read the pedestal for yourself?"

Festivia's pedestal rose up and glowed.

 _Festivia the Fun  
When the threat of monsters at the gate  
has darkened out the sun,  
Let the kingdom find some peace of joy  
in Festivia the Fun_

A tall woman with long purple hair wearing green Hellenistic robes and brown boots. Her crown was a tiara with bunches of grapes attached to the ram's horns. Her wand was a goblet of gold and her cheekmarks were purple curved diamonds. Glossaryck was besides her, like the other queens.

"I still don't get it though." Marco read the pedestal many times, which he still didn't get why Festivia was called 'Festivia the Fun.

Star rolled her eyes as she started to tell her friend Festivia's story. "Festivia was born during the First Mud Dweller Rebellion, so Febe kept her inside the kingdom for her safety. But when the Mud Dwellers invaded the Forest Watchtower, which Dirhhennia was there with her family, Febe decided to send Festivia to the Silvan Kingdom, home to an old friend of her parents. The kingdom there was quite different compared to Mewni. The architecture was different, the clothes were different, everything was different! Instead of corn, what was seen in abundance in the Kingdom Silvan were the most varied types of grape."

"Wow, that's explains her crown." Marco pointed Festivia's crown has grapes on it.

"Yeah, it has grapes here." Star explained more. "When Festivia stayed there, she already excelled in the arts of music, singing, poetry, and theater. She also grew a little taller every year and adopted the silvan style of dressing. Two years later, a major accident occurred. Festivia originally has green eyes like her father, which Febe admired them, but when Festivia helped to harvest Grapeppers, a grape typical of the kingdom known for being extremely fiery, when accidentally the juice of the fruit sneezed and struck her eyes."

"Whoa, what happened?" Marco asked.

"Well, her eyes were bandaged, and after three days, she's okay, but her green eyes are now purple, because of the grape." Star said. "So, no one informed Febe about this."

"Febe would be so upset when she finds out that her daughter's eyes are no longer green, like her father's."

"Not actually. When Febe announced the end of the Mud Dwellers Rebellion, she's happy to see Festivia safe and well. She didn't really mind of her eyes anymore. Secretly, she was quite disappointed."

"It doesn't make sense to me why Festivia was called 'the Fun'."

Star got irritated when Marco asked the same question. "Alright, Marco. You wanna know why she was called 'the Fun'? I'll tell you. She always entertained her mother to cheer her up. When she got her magic wand, she used her own spells more for entertainment purposes than to protect her kingdom. Festivia was the creator of the _Rubber Sparkle Bounce House_ and _Foaming Twinkle Bubble Ripple_ spells. She also used to summon any kind of drink in her goblet."

"Wow, that would be so cool. You know, Festivia reminded me so much of you, Star. You used your spell for fun."

"Hey, I used my spells to fight monsters too."

"Is Festivia always this happy and fun?"

"Not all the time. Festivia had a relationship with Trojan Fields, which upsets her friend who came with her in Silvan Kingdom, Quartz stone, so he was in a relationship with Petunia Flowers. Then, festivia heard a private discussion between her mother and the Stone brothers. She heard her mother that she can't make choices for Festivia. She wanted to see Quartz again, but he's with someone, which this upset Festivia so badly. She just kept smiling, until she reached her room and cried."

"I guess 'the Fun' has sadness too, huh?"

"Everyone has, Marco." Star reflected Festivia's situation since Star herself has the same experience. "But Festivia and quartz are together again, married, which Festivia planned her own wedding, and it became one of the largest wedding parties in Mewnin history. Althoguh there's a Second Mud Dweller Rebellion after a year."

Marco growled. "Mud Dwellers. There's so dangerous! First, they nearly killed your mom, then Roman Forest, and now, Festivia?"

"Hey, Festivia didn't die there. Quartz led the army to attack the Mud Dwellers, but she still want to make people feel entertained. From then on, Festivia would go out every morning from the castle, going to the citizens of Mewni in every house and street, to bring a pause to their misfortunes. To see a child who was once frightened now smiling made Festivia finally feel 'useful' to her people. Festivia also invented in all artist of the kingdom, from mimes and jesters to singers and musicians to help her in her duty to keep the people happy and distracted. It was from this period that the queen began to be recognized as 'Festivia, the fun'."

"Now, that's what I've been waiting for!" Marco exclaimed."That explains why Festivia was called 'the Fun'."

Now, you understand why she is called 'Festivia the Fun'?"

"I do."

"Great. Just so great."

"Are there more things that I should know?"

"Uh, well, it's not important, but I'll tell you anyway. With the end of the Second Mud Dwellers Rebellion, Festivia could finally give a follow-up to her government in times of peace. Agriculture of the Kingdom Butterfly had also been greatly affected by the war, which led Festivia to make economic agreements with several kingdoms: Clifford Kingdom seafood, Coconut Kingdom coconuts, Pigeon Kingdom grains, and, of course, the grapes and drinks if the Silvan Kingdom."

"Huh, a party queen Festivia was."

"I wish I can be Festivia, Marco. Like what you said, I can run Mewni my way, the same as what Festivia did."

* * *

 **Festivia Butterfly belongs to Daron Nefcy**  
 **Festivia's story belongs to jgss0109 from deviantart**


	10. Asteria the Mother of Stars

"Now, there's Asteria Butterfly." Star pointed the 10th queen of Mewni.

There was Asteria with Glossaryck behind her. She has pink eyes with orange hair, and pink star cheekmarks. She wore a pink dress and a brown cape. Her wand has a pink hilt with a large golden rim that supports a pink crystal star in the center. The base tip in gold and pink wings on the sides. She stood in front of a lake with a dome-shaped building called the Sanctuary. And in the starry sky, there were Mewnian constellations that were quite different that Earth constellations.

Asteria's pedestal rose up and glowed.

 _Asteria the Mother of Stars  
From the stars in the sky to those stolen  
All loved by the queen of deep scars.  
Thanks to the loving and brave heart of  
Asteria the Mother of Stars. _

"So, why is she called 'The Mother of Stars'?" Marco asked. "All queens are mothers."

"It's true, Marco, including my mom, but her story described her that." Star started to explain. "You see, before she was entitled 'The Mother of Stars', Festivia named her Asteria because she was the second 'star' to be born after more than 150 years since Estelaria the First star, which in Low Mewnian means 'daughter of the stars'. When she was younger, she loved to play 'mother' to her dolls, and when she got a telescope as her birthday gift, she would climb the roofs of the bedroom tower to admire and observe the stars."

"She almost reminded me of Estelaria." Marco interrupted as he looked at Estelaria's tapestry.

"Well, almost, I know Asteria and Estelaria's cheekmarks were stars, but they have different observations about the stars." Star said. "Festivia placed Asteria to study astronomy. A year later, Asteria was just 10, but she finally discovered where babies came from and how they were born, because she thinks babies were born in ears of corn, so she reduced her dream of being a mother, and avoided boys of all times, until she was 12, of course. Then, she met Orion Firefly, and the two meet secretly meet while taking her pet wralligator, Gravnogk, for a walk."

"Wait a minute, Star." Marco interrupted. "What's a 'wralligator'?"

"It's an alligator version of Mewni." She replied.

"Oh, then that explains the name." He exhaled.

"Back to the story, Asteria received her wand, that almost look like Estelaria's, and everyone almost agreed that Asteria would perform a grandiose and 'bold' act like Estelaria. As Royal Princess, the days of Asteria became more arduous. In addition to continuing her studies in astronomy, she went on to attend the meetings of the Royal Council, needing to learn to manage her time to still be able to practice her magic and meet occasionally with Orion. Although she ended up exhausted everyday and had very little time for leisure and rest, Asteria didn't complain. Although not as exceptional as Estelaria, Asteria had excellent control over her magic. She made no great additions to the ancient book of spells, having her deeds done more to the kingdom. Her most well-known spell was the 'Shooting star Explosion'. Then, when she spent the day with Orion, Asteria ended up banging her elbow on a loose brick on the wall of the hallway. The brick ended up revealing a secret passageway to one of Hemera the Builder's hidden rooms."

"That's one of the rooms that Hemera built, which she didn't told anyone before her death." Marco guessed.

"That's right, Marco. If we have time, we'll find the other secret rooms. So, anyway, Asteria some sickness lately, so she took the 'Crescent Moon Sensor Spell' test, which she was pregnant."

"Too soon?! But Asteria wasn't married yet."

"That's a shock to Asteria's parents. So they force Asteria and Orion to be married, which they were still young, to prevent a scandal brewing around Asteria. Their wedding was and still is considering an a landmark event in the history of Butterfly Kingdom. At the age of 16, Asteria became the youngest queen of Mewni crowned until that time, a year younger than Estelaria the First star."

"Well, some teenagers were like back on earth, and they have no other choice to accept their unexpected future." The human boy said.

"Yeah, that was tough. But this part is more sadden than early marriage." Now Star felt a little guilty. "So, after Asteria gave birth to her daughter, she recovered fast, but she felt sudden pains and all. Asteria had a rare disease of unknown cause that caused her such pains and bleeding. Te healer had also said that Asteria could no longer have intimate relations with her husband, because it would aggravate the symptoms, which would eventually kill her."

"And she would not be able have children again. That's bad."

"Yep. Because of having one child, Asteria was very overprotective. Then, she received the news that more than 100 children under the age of 5 had mysteriously disappeared after hearing a flute song from the streets while the town slept. Luckily, her daughter used earplugs due to an ear infection she had contracted the night before. The search party was made to find the missing children. But after two days without any clue, the hopes that the children were found disappearing and the searches end soon. But Asteria didn't agree and felt that the searches should continue… even if she had to do it herself."

"So, she was on her own?"

"She just took her wand, her brown cape, and her pet wralligator accompanied her in her journey. Asteria set off for the forest at night. She used the "Compass Spell" too that was from cosmic the Explorer. Then, after 12 hours of walking, she found the missing 100 children in a cave in a region near the Jaggy Mountain. They were being held captive by a group of mercenary monsters who had been hired by the King of Monsters to capture Asteria' daughter, but their plan ruined since the monters didn't knew the princess has earplugs. So, Asteria rescued them all, and escaped. She had intended to arrive in the kingdom the following afternoon, however, this idea was thwarted when the storm almost arrived, and Asteria feared that the children will get ill and die from sickness. Then, Gravnogk, her pet wralligator, began exchange weird 'bwah' sounds with a wild wralligator at the edge of the lake, and seconds later, a sanctuary emerged in the center of the lake." Star pointed Asteria's tapestry with the sanctuary behind the queen. "That ancient magical recovery site built by the Magic High Commission thousands of years ago."

"Hey, is that the place where you and your mom hid?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, the queens of Mewni came there for generations, and they hid their in times of danger, but I told mom it's a terrible plan to hide while toffee was out there." Star grunted, remembering their argument back at the sanctuary. "Back to Asteria, she and the children stayed there for three days while the storm fell uninterrupted. She took care of the children while staying there, and feed them with fishes that Gravnogk and the other wralligators brought to them from the lake. Unfortunately, some children eventually died of disease and poor health. After the storm, the bodies were cremated, and Asteria told the others 'They're among the stars.'"

"There are some beliefs on Earth that some people turned into stars after their death." Marco said, scratching his neck.

"Everybody knows that, Marco, but some mewmen here, didn't believe on those things. After the storm, Asteria and the surviving children left the sanctuary, but her pet wralligator refused to join them as he wanted to stay with his fellow wralligators. Asteria understood that."

"AAAAWWWWWWW!" Both Star and Marco sighed with their eyes sparkled.

Then, Star snapped out of it first as she proceeded to continue the story. "After five days off, Asteria finally returned to the kingdom with 87 surviving children. Despite some losses, the people saw the feat of their queen as a true miracle. The acts of Asteria were so grandiose that even a reprimand from her parents and husband she took."

"Wow, Asteria was a hero!"

"She surely is! It was shortly after her return that the first records of commoners praying for the living queen at Celestum began to appear. After years of study and observations, Asteria noticed that the dwell time of 10 constellations in the ecliptic sky almost coincided with the current Mewnian calendar. The new calendar, called the Asteria calendar, kept the division of 10 months of 36 and 37 alternate days, however, they began to carry the names of their central and brightest constellations during their period." Star used her wand to poofed up a large stick, and pointed each constellation one-by-one on the tapestry. "Corn, Admirestar, Warnicorn, Dwolf, Rabbit, Dragonette, Razor crane, Gravnogk, Pig-Goat, and Butterfly!"

Marco just stared at awe on the constellations in Asteria's tapestry. He had never seen those constellations in his life. No one on Earth did. "They're quite beautiful. I can describe them so easily with their names. We have many constellations back on Earth. Orion, Scorpius, Taurus, Sagittarius, Draco, Cygnus, Capricornus, Boötes, Aquarius, Pegasus, Gemini, Cassiopeia, Canis Major, Lyra, Hydra, Leo, Hercules, Ursa Minor, Cetus, Ophiuchus, Aquila, Perseus, Eridanus, Centaurus, Andromenda, Virgo, Carina, Crux, Auriga, Monoceros, Canis Minor, Puppis, Delphinus, Crater, Camelopardalis, Canes Venatici, Triangulum, Lepus, Lacerta, Vela, Corvus, Lynx, Corona Borealis, Sculptor, Sagitta, Coma Berenices, Lupus, Scutum, Leo Minor, Sextand, and Ursa Major." After Marco listed the constellations, he found Star sleeping on top of Cloudy as she drooled and snored. "STAR!"

Star heard him as she startled and jumped. "Marco, why are you yelling?!"

"I've been mentioning the constellations for like more than a minute, and you fell asleep!" The human boy exclaimed.

"Ugh, there are so many!" Star groaned exhaustingly.

"So, is it my fault the constellations are so many?"

"Okay, okay, I don't wanna fight like this Marco. Please, stop! So, where were you?"

"You just told me the names of the Mewnian constellations?"

"Oh, right..." Then, the princess realized there are not enough stories to tell about Asteria. "Actually, that was it. That's all I know about Asteria."

"Huh. I guess it's my turn to explain the constellations back on Earth." Before Marco can explain further more about the constellations, Star groaned loudly in tiredness as she laid her back on Cloudy. "I'm kidding, Star." Marco chuckled. "It would take a long while to study and explain."

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long. I was busy in school since it's the second semester and I'm a senior. While writing this story, I've been doing a little research about the constellations here on Earth. They're quite many, but I'm not very sure that some are the constellations since they're also called 'Zodiac signs'. Just correct me if I'm wrong, and I'll fix it.**

 **I have watched the new episodes of "Star vs the Forces of Evil" this month, and I think this story took place before the episodes start and before Marco moved back to Earth.**

 **Asteria the Mother of Stars belongs to jgss0109 in deviantart**


	11. Etheria the Knight

Star let out a yawn after many hours of explaining about the previous queens of Mewni to Marco, but she has to stay awake to finish the 11th queen of Mewni. "Now, let's move on to the next queen, Etheria Butterfly.

She pointed the tapestry of Etheria. A pretty girl with lavender hair as her cloak, and purple eyes like her clothes and fleurs-de-lis on her cheeks. He wore parts of a silver armor, and rested on the blade of lilac light emanating from a purple wand whose appearance resembled a firefly. Around her stood seven knights; four men and three women in colored armor.

 _Etheria the Knight  
"The sweet princess trained  
for queen and knight,  
decreed that henceforth her family  
would learn to fight"._

"Uh, is one of your great-aunts was also named Etheria? Your Mom's aunt?" Marco reminded, remembering Star's relatives at her family reunion.

"Yeah, but some relatives can use their ancestors' names." Star said.

"Yeah, that could be true." Marco nodded. "So, what's her story?"

"Alright, here it goes." Star was quite excited about this. "Etheria was the only child and daughter of Asteria. During her childhood, Etheria always showed admiration of the knights, as many of their stories as their fighting skills, and even idolized her mother when Asteria became hero. She was trained in sword fencing, but was rivaled by Germain Fields, who she hated the most of her friends. She also learned riding, archery, swimming, and mewnian fighting. You don't wanna know about that. During the years of training with her mentor, Sir Berry, who fought in the Second Mud Dweller Rebellion, she became friends with Sir Berry's squire; Eagle Redbird, Tirren Waterson, Emerald Stone, Amber, Lily Flowers, Linden Forest, and Gerold, Sir Berry's nephew."

"Wait, are Redbird, Waterson, Stone, Flowers, Forest, and Fields are the previous kings' last names?" Marco interrupted.

"Yes, but they are far distance from being relatives with Etheria." Star explained.

"What about Germain?"

"Still far, making them all not related to each other. Etheria and Germain never get along, even though they share the same friends. They also fought a lot, especially when they almost did that on her 10th birthday. Just then, Asteria arranged Etheria's marriage to Germain! Eteria has no choice but to accept it, since it is what her mother wants."

"I thought Etheria hated Germain."

"She was, but she wanted her mother to be happy so she accepted it."

"That was quite harsh."

"Almost. Then on, when Etheria received her wand, she practiced using it, and performed the spells in the Spell Book. And then, I think this familiar to you, Etheria and Germain began a discussion about who was stronger and faster. Etheria suggested a run up a nearby hill, but Germain added a rule of carrying a banner, or called a flag. Etheria accepted the challenge as she carried her family banner and ran up to the hill. While running, the two attempted to kill themselves with flags drew attention to the nobles who passed by. Neither of them won, but they just invented…"

"THE GAME OF FLAGS!" Star and Marco screamed in unison.

"That story _was_ familiar!" Marco was surprised. "I remembered that I won the game."

"Well, I forgot to congratulate that day." Star said sarcastically. "Weeks later, after Festivia died, Etheria earned an animal friend, dragonette. They're not so harmful at all. One day, Etheria was quite happy for her friends, but a little jealous that they and Germain were consecrated knights, but Asteria consecrated her 'Dame Etheria Butterfly, Knight of the Butterfly Kingdom!'. And that's how she got her title as 'the Knight.' When she was crowned queen, Etheria's first royal act was the creation of her personal guard, that received the official title of 'Queensgaurd'. Etheroa chose her friends, Eagle, Tirren, Emerald, Amber, Lily, Linden, and Gerry, just to fight with them. 3 weeks later, Etheria and Germain married with no choice at all. Queensguard adopted its famous colors, Emerald became the wielder of the Emerald Sword, Gerry founded the chivalrous House Loveberry, and Etheria joined the Magical High Commission. In a Tournament, the kingdom received a presentation from the interdimensional ballet hroup 'The Smittens'. During the performance, attention was stolen by a 20-year-old ballerina, blonde hair, pink eyes aaaaand… pink rabbits on her cheeks. Her name was Solena Wyvern, and she was the princess of the Wyvern Kingdom, daughter of Queen Hope, on of the rare cases of cheekmarks born outside the Butterfly Kingdom.

"Blonde hair and pink rabbit cheekmarks? 'The Smittens'? Solena Wyvern?" Marco whispered as he tried to recall those pink rabbit cheekmarks and blonde hair. "Wait, isn't that?" He pointed Solena the Smitten's tapestry.

"Everyone was shock by that." Star yawned, almost getting tired. "Her appearance, her cheekmarks, and her dancing skills, her name, the name of her dance group."

"The way I understand that, it was probably reincarnation."

"Rein-what?"

"Reincarnation, Star. When one human died, he or she reborned to another body, either to another human or animal."

"Is that even possible?"

"That depends."

"Okay, then. Anyway, Ethera unintentionally commenting on her difficulty getting pregnant, but Solena told her the story of her grandparents, who had also married out of obligation and had only children after they had built a love. She also said 'Children are the fruits of love, not of obligation'. So, Etheria decided to try and had two children."

"So what happened to her relationship with Germain?" Marco asked.

"They finally like each other, and had two children. They already forgot their fights, and they both have in common, both lost their loved ones, and married whom they didn't want." Star laughed as well as Marco. "So, Etheria wrote a set of rules and principles that should be followed to raise princesses that should defend the kingdom and themselves with their own hands. This set of rules is called 'Code of Etheria'. We'll just discuss about that later. Then, there's gonna be a battle between Etheria and Emperor Lupus, who had conquered most of the kingdoms of the region. The battle became known as 'The Battle of the Gorge'. The only survivor of the war was King Lupus' youngest daughter, Princess Minerva, and appeared to be ill-treated by her family. In order to seal a Peace Accord, Minerva was forced to marry. Etheria and Germain attended Minerva's wedding with other monarchs from neighboring kingdoms. Queensguard has stayed in the Butterfly Kingdom to protect and assist the princesses. What no one expected, was the tragedy that was to come."

"What do you mean?" Marco asked curiously. "Tell me what happened next?"

"You wanna know?" Star questioned.

"Yes."

"You reeeaaally wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"Do you really, really, really wanna know?"

"YES! Please tell me!"

"Alright then, but you're not gonna like it as much as Hemera. At the end of the feast, before the newlyweds go to their wedding night, the music stopped and queen Minerva stood on the podium and pronounced her family motto, 'The Wolf howls and the Night falls.' No one understood at first, until… Etheria was stabbed in the back, literally! Before Germain, the knights and the other guest could react, lupine soldiers, disguised as guests, attacked. More than 60 people were murdered. Minerva revealed that she had never been mistreated and she loved her family, and that Etheria had taken them from her. Minerva killed Etheria, and this event became known as 'The Lupus Massacre'!"

"What? Etheria was killed? It was a trap after all?!" Marco gasped in horro with the story. Of course, he has to react when listening to a tragic story.

"Yep, after her family died and killed by Etheria during the war, Minerva avenged her family by killing Etheria, declaring to be the second queen of Mewni to be murdered." Star replied sadly. "Most of her friends were sad too."

"So, that was it?"

"There's one thing that Etheria decreed, and that since then, all princesses should be trained to fight from children... and this tradition continues to this day." There was a short silence, until Star broke it. "Oh, well! I think it's getting late! I'll go to sleep now. Night Marco." Star headed towards the door.

"What? You haven't told me about the other queens yet!" Marco exclaimed.

"Marco, there 30 queens in Mewni, including my mom. I can't tell you all in one day. Besides, my throat was dry, I've been telling you stories for hours, it's getting late, and I'm tired. We'll continue the story tomorrow. Night, Marco." Star left the room as she closed the door, leaving Marco sad.

He groaned exhaustingly, cannot wait for tomorrow for the story of the next queen. He glanced at the tapestries one more time before leaving the room.

* * *

 **Of course, Star already explained 11 queens to Marco, and it's already been hours. All storytellers are tired and thirsty for all the storytellings and all, so it's time for the princess to rest, but Marco want to learn more about the other queens that were not been told yet, but he has to wait.**

 **Etheria the Knight belongs to jgss0109 in deviantart**


	12. Skywynne the Queen of Hours

**Sorry for waiting, guys. I was busy in school, and waiting for more information about Skywynne, that's all.**

* * *

In the middle of the night, Marco can't concentrate sleeping, thinking about the next queen's story, but he have to understand Star as she was very tired for telling each queen's story all day. Marco was quite impatient for waiting for tomorrow. He wanted to learn more about the other queens.

He wore a pair of slippers, wrapped a blanket all over him, took out a flashlight and tiptoed out of his room, slowly closed the door.

At the hallway, marco tried to find the tapestry room. He avoid every obstacle of the castle, and hid from the guards, who were guarding the hallway overnight. When the guards walked away for a short break, it was Marco's chance to find the Tapestry room.

Finally, he found it. He quickly entered the room, and slowly closed the door. The tapestry room was very dark. Luckily, Marco brought a flashlight. He switched it on, and pointed the light on the queen, next to Etheria the Kinight.

A redheaded queen with hourglasses on her cheeks, her pink dress being blown by the wind. Her wand consists of an alarm clock with wings down.

Suddenly, the pedestal of this queen rose up itself, and glowed.

Marco carefully walked towards the glowing pedestal, and read what was on it.

 _Skywynne the Queen of Hours  
Ticktock the clock talks,  
but secret are it powers.  
The only one to break its spell  
is Skywynne, Queen of hours_

After reading it, Marco stared at the Tapestry, and observed its appearance. He understood why Skywynne was labeled 'Queen of Hours', because of her wand looks like a clock.

Suddenly, he just heard the door opened as Marco readied to fight and pointed the light at the strange figure. But as the figure entered, the light shined at Moon.

"Marco." Moon gasped as she switched on the light..

"Queen Moon!" Marco exclaimed nervously as he bowed down. "Sorry that I woke up in the middle of the night."

"That's okay, Marco." The queen smiled calmly. "What are you doing here and how do you know this place? Are you lost?"

"Oh no, Queen. I'm not lost. Star told me about the past queens and the history of the wand." Marco explained. "I was so curious in the beginning. And since the day is over, star wanted to sleep, but I can't sleep though, and I wanted to continue the stories of the next queen. We stopped at Etheria's"

"Oh, so you already know Etheria the Knight?"

"Yep, and we're now at Skywynne the Queen of Hours."

"Oh, her!" Moon chuckled as she sat down on a chair. "Well, how about I'll tell you a story about her?"

"Oh, Your Majesty, you don't have to do that." Marco felt embarrassed. "It's the middle of the night, and queens should be sleeping right now.

"Well, I'd hate to have come all this way here with no reason." The queen winked.

Marco can't argue a queen as he shrugged in defeat. "Oh well, then." He relaxed and sat on another chair, listening to the queen.

Moon cleared her throat, and began to tell the 12th queen's story. "When she was just a young child, Skywynne appeared to be much more mature then her age. She doesn't play with toys more often, and rather like to read books instead. She has a sister name Noturna. Skywynne began to be instructed in the teachings of Etheria's code when her literacy began. She used to be in music class, but she's not good in singing and playing musical instruments, she's good in dancing instead. She also began training with the personal guard of her mother, Queensguard."

"I have one questions, queen." Marco raised his hand. "It didn't clear to me why Skywynne was called 'Queen of Hours', and why her wand looks like a clock."

"Oh, this is the main part." Moon continued the story. "When she strolled through the fair, "Skywynne found the stall of a foreign merchant who had bought the first mechanical watched to the kingdom. She bought all the clocks and started to make a collection of them. Princess Skywynne was so fascinated when seeing the synchronized spinning hand, making her interested in studying the time. When her 14th birthday came, Skywynne inherited the wand, and the wand looks like that." She pointed the wand on the tapestry.

"Wow. Actually, that's a beautiful wand." Marco commented.

"Yes, because Skywynne loved clocks. But this part of Skywynne's story was very confusing and kind of a shocking part. Skywynne wanted to marry a boy from House Flower in the future, and there she met Filbric Flowers, and he came to Skywynne's feast that day."

"Why did she want to marry from House Flowers? She was too young for those things."

"Well, Marco, sometimes, princesses already made plans in the future, and they are sure they picked the right boys to be their kings. Anyway, Skywynne devoted herself wholeheartedly to the magical studies. The beginning of her magical training focusing on the spells that involve movement, more specifically, improving some of the spells of Solena the Smitten and creating new ones. She proved to possess an enviable magical ability, taking part of the power of her mother. Her first great time spell was to enchant every watch in her collection, turning them into little gadgets that allowed time bubbles to be created. However, an accident occurred and one of the clocks crashed, creating a space-time anomaly, arresting Skywynne and another 4,000 students and teachers in an infinite loop."

"Oh no! So what happened?!"

"Being against the quest of knowledge, Omnitraxus and Glossaryck agreed not to censor Skywynne's time spell. On the contrary, they have chosen to teach her more about how space-time works to prevent such problems from happening again. Whenever she found some free time between her classes, she traveled to the Plains of Time to learn from Omnitraxus. It was during these encounters that she met Father Time."

Marco then remembered about Father Time, but he can't tell Moon that he and Star went to the Plains of Time because of Star using the time-freezing spell, and disobeying of Leaving Earth.

"Did Star tell you about the Lupus Empire?" Moon asked.

"Yeah. She did." The human replied.

"Skywynne and Noturna hid in the sanctuary, where Asteria found, during the war. After two weeks, the sisters can go home. Later, their parents attended Minerva's wedding, but before they go, Skywynne said that she had a bad feeling about attending the wedding. Etheria said that nothing bad is going to happened, and she gave her daughter an orange watch, the most accurate clock in the universe, which she longed for since her collection began. 20 days later, she was crowned queen when Etheria dies, and, the next day, her sister, her sister's jewels, and her orange watch were gone missing."

"Did Noturna take them?"

"I don't know. Even Skywynne didn't know."

"So, if she's already a queen, what would Skywynne do now?"

Moon sighed. "The large Lupus army appeared when the Butterfly army came to their kingdom. Skywynne led them to avenge her mother. When the battle started, she positioned herself at the head of her battalion and conjured a spell she had only trained a few times with drops of water and warnicorns: The Slow Motion Spell.

"Huh? I never heard Star has that kind of spell."

"This is just a hard spell for Star. You know how she was. When the Lupus army showed itself to move super slowly, the Butterfly Army wasted no time in attacking. Even with Skywynne not supporting much and having to repeat the spell several times during the battle, earning some grey hair in the process, the Butterfly army managed to equate the combat. The battle ended when a few Lupus army soldiers turned on their own companions."

"And Minerva? What happened to her?"

"Minerva was found dead in her room with a knife nailed to her forehead with a letter that said 'A wolf or a butterfly, Death gives gifts to all.'"

"Wow, that's some war long ago, huh?"

"That's the age of heroes. That's why there are some many wars, Marco." Moon explained. "At the Firefly Library, Queen Skywynne discovered in documents brought by Queen Polaria that the Ancient Mewmans channeled magic through magic glyphs. Unfortunately, almost all the knowledge about it has been lost in time and information is scarce. The only known glyphs are the 'mirror', the 'hourglass' and the 'pyramid'."

"Oh, those are quite simple." Marco interrupted. "Let me guess; Pyramid from Hemera the Builder, Hourglass from Skywynne herself, and mirror… well, I can't guess that part."

"Actually, Marco, the 'pyramid' symbol was found cared on the same brick that opened the passage to the secret room that had been found by her grandmother, Asteria, so it's still related to Hemera's part. She carved the 'mirror' into a brush so she could magically touch up her gray hair. The 'hourglass' she used to create a security system in the Firefly Library, which would prevent any information from being stolen by arresting the thief in an eternal temporal loop until it gave up."

"I'm quite confuse about that, Queen Moon." Marco chuckled sheepishly

"You and me both, Marco." Moon laughed, then cleared her throat to continue the story. "One day, two knights reported the queen that there was girl claiming to be Princess Noturna wanted to talk to her in the gardens. However, when she got down there, she found no one, just a bundle on a bench. Opening it, Skywynne faced her orange that had disappeared along with Noturna."

"So, does thus means Noturna returned to return her sister's orange watch?"

"That's what everybody said, but she's still missing after that. Wait, do you know that one of Star's spell, Warnicorn Stampede, was Skywynne's last spell before joining the Magic High Commission?"

"No, not at all!" Marco exclaimed in surprise. He actually remembered one of Star's favorite spells. "So, is it over."

"There's just one thing left before we could proceed to the next queen." Moon said. "At the wedding of her oldest daughter, Skywynne received information that a group of monsters had surrounded the South and Southeast gates of the town. Without wishing to cause any conflict on the most important day for her daughter's life, Skywynne went against the group. All reports point that Skywynne would have left the gates and the monster group would have stood up and left without rebelling. In fact, it's real, but it's far from being just that. Skywynne cast a spell on a watch she carried to withstand a spell that trapped her and the group in a time loop, which would restart whenever she wished, we killed, or the watch destroyed. According to Skywynne, she would have died more than 80 times, all in different ways, always returning to the point where she left the gates to negotiate with the general. In the end, the group accepted the surrender after Skywynne said they would be her eternal prisoners unless they turned around and never returned."

Marco tried to understand what Moon just explain, but he still didn't understand. "Uh…"

The way Moon looked at him, she understood the human was quite confuse "I know, Marco, it's just too complicated to explain." Then, she continued. "Although she has more accomplished a great feat, the spell took its toll. Skywynne left the castle with salmon hair and a few gray hairs, and returned with gray hair and some salmon hairs. When Skywynne died, the Queen of Hours would be Queen Butterfly who lived the most."

* * *

 **Okay, so since star was tired, I decided to make Moon as Marco's substitute teacher about queens and wands.**

 **Skywynne Butterfly belongs to Daron Nefcy  
** **Skywynne's story made by jgss0109**


	13. Soupina The Strange

"So, Queen, who is the next queen after Sywynne, if you have time and all?" Marco said nervously.

"I have all the time for my subjects, especially my daughter's friend, Marco." Moon chuckled. "But this is gonna be strange for you when I told you the story of the 13th Queen of Mewni."

Moon pointed the tapestry of the 13th queen. A girl with pink hair and eyes, with red crosses on her cheeks, wearing a humble nurse outfit and handing out soups among the plebeians. In her left hand, a small golden scepter wrapped in a snake. At the top, the cross shining and a pink crystal in the shape of a heart.

The pedestal rose and glowed.

 _Soupina The Strange  
With hunger and disease_  
 _The Strange Queen has ended,_  
 _Through the soups and spells_  
 _She always defended_

"Wait, why Soupina's title 'The Strange'? Marco asked. "Is she a stranger or something?"

"You see, Marco…" Moon sat calmly on a chair. "Ever since she was a child, Soupina's behaviour and personality had already made both the court and the servants of the castle wonder if the princess was 'mentally' normal. You know, everybody thinks she's crazy, but Skywynne only said she was peculiar. But then, she found Soupina was talking to a tree in the garden. That's not all. That's not exactly how people described her as 'The Strange'. Soupina has always been a lover of soup, and her father was the one who named her. Her father, who had been the Royal Chef before becoming King, tried to teach her the secrets of gastronomy, but she was only interested in soup. She even learned the mewnian demotic alphabet through an alphabet soup rather than the ordinary literacy classes. Soupina also won a balloon and named it 'Baloo=Balow'. When the balloon was blown away 5 days later, Soupina waved to the balloon and said: 'Baloo-Balee, Baloo-Balow; I let you go, I let you'. My mother also thought me that when I couldn't let go of something, and I always felt better afterwards."

Marco laughed a little. "Now, that's quite… strange. Not you when you tried to let go of something, but was Soupina when she did all of those things when she was a child, and, yeah, it's hard to let go."

"I know." Moon giggled. "Those things about Soupina, almost reminded me of Star, but she's not like Soupina. Anyway, when Soupina got her magic wand, Soupina's magical training proved limited in the beginning. She did nothing with her spells other than soup. The only thing that varied was their flavour. Next months, few children of the servants gossiping and mocking her, calling her 'Soupina the Strange.'"

"So, that's how she got her title?"

"Not yet. They didn't label her that yet. That's the time Glossaryck taught her to dip down."

"Oh. You mean that power that Star used without her wand?"

"Kind of. Yes. Soupina showed great difficulty in understanding dip down, so she 'literally' dip down, as in…," Moon covered her mouth, trying not to laugh hard. "She dipedp herself in the soup."

Marco snickered, and covered his mouth as well. "What? She's quite strange and a little crazier than Star. She never would've done that!"

"Yes! I know that. That's the time Skywynne showed the mewnisters to prove to them that Soupina was 'normal, but they saw what happened. Minutes later, after cleaning herself, Soupina overheard the mewnisters talking to her parents about her 'unpreparedness and inability' and 'even the wand is as strange as herself.' This made Soupina sad and embarrassed, and feared she would be replaced by her younger sister. Do you still remember Crescenta The Eager's story?"

"Yeah. Star told me. Dirhhennia was supposed to be queen, but she was unprepared, so Crescenta was the queen that time."

"Yes. Then comes the fateful year. During the spring, about 600 commoners died as a result of a mysterious illness. When the investigation proved unsuccessful and the epidemic spread even more, the gates of the castle were closed and its access restricted. Soupina's life suffered a turnaround weeks later, when she witnessed a servant's daughter faint in her presence with a disease or illness. All Soupina thought to do was conjure a bowl of soup. When the news that the girl had been miraculously cured came 3 days later, Soupina thought that her soup healed her."

Well, for me, the wand is contained with magic, and if Soupina created the soup with her wand, then the soup was contained with magic." Marco said.

"Hmm, very smart of you , Marco. You studied." The queen winked.

"No exactly, Queen."

"So, anyway, Soupina cured many people with her magic soup. She even called the disease, Red Death. Not only in the kingdom of Mewni, but also somewhere that people have disease, including the Red Death. When she returned to the castle for dinner, Soupina learned that her mother, Queen Skywynne and her little sister, Princess Nebula, had contracted Red Death and were kept in solitary confinement for medical advice. Soupina took care of them, and were cured in three days by her soup diet."

"Wow, not only she cured her people, she also cured her family."

"That's the soon-to-be-queen's job too. But Soupina wasn't happy less than a day anymore when she received the news that her fiancé, Persian, was sick and died. She didn't have the chance to cure him, but she still stayed friends with another boy, Osmond, who was going to be her king later on. Soupina turned her focus to the epidemic when the number of cases reduced again. Upon investigating, Soupina discovered that the origin of the disease came from a plague that had settled in the fields of corn. With less corn being harvested in the autumn and winter, the disease spread less during these seasons, returning more strongly. So, she focused on her magical studies, intent on making her soups more powerful. She discovered the way best known by chance when she nursed a child who had contracted several infections in her arm while trying to summon a demon with blood sacrifice. Soupina simply shouted for the 'arm to return to normal' in High Mewnian: 'Returnio Armius Normalrino'. Soupina not only performed for the first time spell that didn't manifest as soup, but also discovered that when pronounced in High Mewnian, spells are performed more powerful."

When Moon mentioned about that healing spell, Marco suddenly remembered that Star used that spell on his arm when it was turned into a monster arm who controlled him. He clenched and looked at his arm, flashing a memory of the monster arm, and blinked.

"Umm, Marco…" Moon noticed the human was suddenly silent. "Are you okay?"

Marco snapped out of it, and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Please, continue."

"Alright." Moon continued again. "Soupina realized that she wouldn't be able to eradicate the Red Death before autumn came. She was looking for solution when Glossaryck, himself, made a playful comment, which she took seriously and resulted in the idea, which to many, was the most 'ridiculous and nonsensical' of all time. The next day, Soupina summoned a huge cauldron into the castle garden and prepared the largest pot of magical soup in the history. For Soupina's idea to work out right, she would need to dip down. Repeating what had embarrassed her mother years ago, the princess plunged into the cauldron, and then, emerged in her mewberty form, at will, magically raising all the soup from the cauldron to the clouds. Minutes after Soupina returned to normal, the magic soup began to fall from the sky, bathing the kingdom in the event that would become known as 'The Soup Rain of 291', which officially marked the eradication of Red Death and the end of the Great Plague."

"Wow! That was… amazing! It's like Soupina cured the whole kingdom with raining soup!"

"Exactly! When she became queen, Soupina's reign was marked by the improvement in mewnian quality of life, which despite having reduced its population to more than half due to Red Death, experienced an increase in life expectancy and fewer deaths due to lack of sanitation. Soupina was and is until today, the queen who was most seen in public by commoners. She helped several neighboring kingdoms that faced endemics. Upon return from one of the incursions, Soupina eventually found a monster mother and her son in need of help. Soupina got out of the carriage to look after the child who had been poisoned by a spider bite. Soupina's soup couldn't solve the problem, and it manifested itself giving life to the serpent that adorned her wand. The little gold snake simply crept up to the child monster's body and drained all the venom from his veins, saving the monster son. The 'Golden Serpent Poison Drain' spell is the only one in the spell book that doesn't use snakes as an attack."

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean, the golden snake from her wand came to life, and drained the venom from a monster child's vain? Now, that's interesting… and strange."

"For me, it's strange, because we don't have that kind of thing on our wands."

"I know, queen."

"After Soupina died, people of Mewni mourned for more than 40 days. Soupina The Strange is the queen most loved by the people in the history of the Butterfly Kingdom." Moon announced the last moment of Soupina.

"Wow. It's true though. Soupina saved many people from the disease with her soup, making her a hero." Marco said. "Many people loved a person who saved their lives. And, man, with all that soup story made me hungry. Is it okay to have soup for a midnight snack?"

The queen was quite confuse about the word 'midnight snack'. "Umm, midnight snack?"

"Oh, it's just eating food in the middle of the night if you're hungry." The human explained.

"Oh, of course!" Moon laughed. "Why don't you come with me in the diner to eat some soup? I'll tell the chef to cook you some corn soup."

"That would be great, Queen. Thanks, but, after eating, would you continue to tell me the next queen's story?"

"Not a problem, Marco. We'll return here after meal."

Moon guided Marco out of the tapestry room as Marco followed and walked outside first, and Moon switched off the light before closing the door.


	14. Galaxia the Clairvoyant

Marco and Moon returned to the tapestry room after having soup for a midnight snack.

"Thanks for the soup, Queen Moon." Marco thanked as he sat on a chair.

"You're welcome, Marco." The Queen tilted her head, "My mother taught me how to cook those kinds of soup. She was a chef. Her food are so delicious." She remembered how wonderful her mother's food are. She then snapped to reality, "Anyway, let's go back to the story, shall we? Let's now move to the 14th Queen of Mewni.

Behind her was a tapestry of an albino woman wearing a pink dress that covered her entire body except for the face, which was covered by a hood. In the cheeks, infinite symbols in the pink color. Her red eyes looked at her wand, whose head was a crystal ball with a galaxy inside it. Below the woman, a strange luminous wheel. She was in a forest, on a starry night sky.

Then, the pedestal lit up, and the words of it glowed.

 _Galaxia the Clairvoyant_  
 _'Preventing wars and diseases_  
 _foreseeing the future_  
 _This was the power_  
 _of the queen of unique nature'._

Queen Moon started the story of Queen Galaxia, "Galaxia was born albinism. In public, though, she was a much more restrained girl. Her albinism forced her to wear clothes that covered her body entirely due to sensitivity to the sun, eaving outdoors with parasol and hood only before 9 am and after 4 pm. For several times people thought she was blind, as in the case of two daughters of servants who passed their hands before her eyes and were startled when she looked at them, or when she heard from other kids saying she didn't need bands to play a game, Blind Pig-Goat. There were also those who were afraid or disgusted with her, thinking that her illness was contagious."

"Is it because of the eyes?" Marco guessed.

"Um, yes, mostly." Moon replied.

"I don't know about that. I think she's quite beautiful."

"Well, if Galaxia was here or saw you in her vision, she appreciated your compliment."

"Uh, what do you mean by that?"

"Oops! Sorry for spoiling it. We'll get to that part later, but when she was 9 years old, Galaxia began to show interest in the study of time after she found her grandmother, Skywynne's, dusty diploma in a closet. Skywynne took Galaxia to meet the Plains of Time. She approached the River of Clocks, and fell."

"Oh no. What happened to her then?"

Marco remembered he has been in the Plains of Time with Star when they chased off Father Time. They even crossed the River of the Clocks, but never fell into it, just jumping on clocks that changed their ages.

"Galaxia woke up 20 days later in her room." Moon continued, "She soon made herself ready for her Lonely Star Ball, which would happen within 2 weeks. However, it must be reported that the princess didn't seem… 'normal'. On several occasions, Galaxia claimed to see, hear, and feel things that other people couldn't do, such as, for example, one week after awakening."

"Does this mean she can see 'the future'?" The human boy asked.

"In other words, yes." The queen said, "She can also see them in dreams. The future isn't the only thing she predicted. There was a time when she made her morning walk through the garden, she saw a body of a girl with red hair fell from the sky, right before her eyes. Galaxia was afraid and rescued. However, as she looked around again, she saw no dead body anymore, just the place she walked… before the Celestum at the foot of the Tower of Jokinna. Galaxia also saw a girl with purple hair left an orange watch on a bench in the castle garden."

"Wait a minute?!" Marco interrupted, trying to recall those people who Galaxia saw, "That girl who fell from the sky was Jokinna, and the other one who left the orange watch on the bench was probably Noturna, Skywynne's sister."

"Aww, Marco, you recalled those two. Yes, that was them. It was a from there that the life of Galaxia began to mess up. Visions, dreams, and sensations that didn't seem like allusions were almost daily." Moon explained, "Confirmation of suspicion came the following night as Glossaryck guided Galaxia through Dreamland, where Dreamonius, Lord Racoon of the Border between the Material and Spiritual Worlds, confirmed that Galaxia could see, hear, feel, dream, and even smell moments of the past, present, and future. Dreamonius also explained that for Galaxia to have control over her powers, and not them over her, the princess would have to maintain balance and spiritual well-being. He gave her one last message; to return in 40 years."

"Dreamonius, huh? Well, he did explained why Galaxia has the power to see the past and future. So, she can see the future anytime she wants?"

"Not at all. She began to have fewer visions, gaining even a certain control over them, as in the times when she used her powers to read her cousin's hand and predict her future. She also knew when her grandmother will die as she said she loved her. When she inherited the wand, Galaxia started to study Skywynne's spells. When Queen Soupina got through a hypertension crisis amid a council meeting, Galaxia had a conversation with her mother and persuaded her to let her assume her royal duties on behalf of her mother, and then, a week later, Galaxia became queen."

"Already? Huh. That's fast." Marco said.

"Galaxia was a responsible princess, Marco." Moon chuckled, "She can predict the future. She's fit enough to be queen. After her pet ravencorn, Blackhole, disappeared for a few days and she slept holding the feather of her pet, and during the dream, to have seen through its eyes what it could see. The next morning, the bird was rescued with a broken wing on a tree in the vicinity of the Forest of Unlikelt Spider Bites. As she delved into this discovery, Galaxia would learn that she could see through the eyes of a certain animal if she had something of it. This became known as the White Vision Spell."

"White Vision Spell? What's that and how come I never heard of that before nor Star used it nor found it in the spell book?" Marco inquired.

"I'll explain along the way, Marco." The queen answered as she continued, "A curious fact about the White Vision Spell is that when performing both spells, the magical emergence of a wheel full of symbols on the ground, which would later ne known as 'Galaxia's Wheel'."

"Oh, so that's what Galaxia is standing." The boy pointed the wheel on the ground where Galaxia was standing in her tapestry.

"Yes. That's Galaxia's wheel when she performed the White Vision spell, but the real meaning of the wheel is a mystery discussed so far." Moon explained, "Due to Galaxia's clairvoyant abilities, it doesn't have a wide range of heroic deeds and wars fought with the same weight as her ancestors. She was known to prevent major conflicts from happening. Although, it has to be reported that she would play a crucial role in one of mewmanity's greatest historical events."

"Wow! That was awesome!"

"Of course, there was the 1st Mewnian War. That one can be found in the special chapter and will not be covered in the spell book. However, it's only to be said that thanks to Queen Galaxia, an armistice was declared through the treaty of Gorge. Galaxia manifest support for the Clifford and the Hundred of Kingdoms of Rainbow Isles to end the Southern Seas War between the kingdoms of Waterfolk and Delphinidae. After the signing of the Treaty of Two, it's officially declared the end of the 1st Mewnian War."

"That was cool! When Galaxia predicted the future, her people are ready for wars."

"Exactly. Just then, a fortune-teller said Galaxia when she came to her that something will happen in her daughter's future. So, Galaxia performed a predictive spell. She never made it clear what she saw, only that the feeling was that 'as if the winds of a winter storm began to bother the little spark of a fireplace.'"

"What does it mean?"

"You will know soon. At that time, that was the last time Galaxia used the wand to predict the future. When she had a daughter and inherited the wand to her, the controversies involving the princess chapter, but to this day, the question of why Queen Galaxia has not deprived her daughter of the position of heiress, especially with the ability to see the future, is discussed. Although Galaxia said she was unable to see the future of her own daughter, there are those who believe that she had in fact seen all possibilities, and that the princess might be the best option…, or at least, the least worse. Galaxia returned to Dreamland, just as Dreamonius had requested in the past. Details about this visit in unknown. However, it must be reported that after that meeting, Galaxia made a 40-day trip to The Phantom Isles of the Ancient Mewnian Empire, and upon returning ordered the installation of 33 black monoliths with carved symbols around the town. Galaxia also got a new routine, spending most night going to a secret room where she performed the White Vision Spell."

"So, the secret room is where Galaxia performed the White Vision Spell every night from then on?" Marco questioned.

"It was secret now, Marco." Moon replied, "That's why her daughter never knew, until she followed her mother, which made her the only eyewitness to the terrible event." Marco's eyes widened as he made sure his ears are open and hear clearly to learn what happened next, and why it was a terrible event. Moon cleared her throat, "Galaxia performed the White Vision Spell, holding the ravencorn feather when she began to describe a vision of many years in the future. Suddenly, the Queen seemed to choke, and after a shrill cry, her eyes emitted a strong burning light and fell to the ground. She still had vital signs, however, she was spiritually dead. She was a body without a soul. Her death was officially declared 9 days after the incident, when her vital signs ceased."

"What?! What happened?!" The boy exclaimed, " How did she die like that?!"

"She just lost her souls, basically. Galaxia was buried in the Crypts of Butterfly Castle, alongside the other heroines of the most glorious Age of Mewni's history."

"The Age of Heroes." Marco stated, "Galaxia's story was very interesting, but has a tragic ending."

Queen Moon sighed, "That's why nobody used the White Vision Spell anymore. Not even me, or the other queens, or even Star. It is a combination of Galaxia's natural powers. I hope you're ready for the next queen, because that's when a new age began."

* * *

 **This was suppose to be the last queen that Moon should tell the story, but there's someone wanted Eclipsa to tell the story about her daughter, Luna, and I was still thinking Eclipsa should appear and tell the story of her close ancestors, and the next queen isn't close to Eclipsa yet. Plus, the date in Mewni will skip when Marco leaving Mewni and came back again, and met Eclipsa few days later. So, get ready for the next queen.**


	15. Venus the Fairest

**Sorry for the delay. The author or artist has other plans for the tapestry just before I beg him for details. I made this story a little less mature for younger viewers. Here it is now. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

Since Galaxia's story had been told, Queen Moon now feared that if she told the next queen's story, it might be the worst thing that she'd ever done to a young human boy.

"Umm, before we move to the next queen, are you sure about this one, Marco?" She asked, "Because it's not actually suitable for children."

Marco was quite confuse. To his discovery, while listening to the previous queens' stories, they're almost suitable for kids at his age, except Crescenta's, which has a little adultery scene in it, "That's okay, Queen Moon. I think I can handle it, whatever it is."

"Are you certainly sure? You're still 14."

"Look, I've been chasing down Hekapoo in her dimension for 16 years to get my own dimensional scissors… Make that eight minutes. So, I'm like 30 years old. Whatever it is, I'll understand."

"Alright, then. Just trying to warn you. Now, I'll tell you the story of the 15th Queen of Mewni; Venus the Fairest."

The tapestry showed a woman with a melancholy countenance sitting on a bed, wearing a turquoise dress and a translucent veil hiding the lower half of her face. Her eyes and hair were as rainbow-colored. Behind her, a hearth burning in heart shape. In front of her, a rainbow flower.

Venus' pedestal rose up from the floor and glowed,

 _Venus the Fairest_  
 _'The proof that beauty_  
 _can be a curse,_  
 _In the face of Venus the Fairest,_  
 _lies its source.'_

"I don't see what the problem with Venus here." Marco said.

"That's because you haven't heard her real full story yet." Moon replied, "I'll make the story less… mature for you. Trust me."

"Just do what you do best, Queen. You're a queen anyway. You know what's right."

"Very well, then. Venus was born the day of the morning star, making her the Star Queen. She wasn't born with fixed colors of hair and eyes, like what you've notice on her tapestry. Each person saw her with the colors of its most ideal of beauty. This caused a great discussion in her birth, with her parents and grandma Soupina that claiming that she took the colors of their respective spouses. The princess was also born with an extra mark on her right foot."

"Now, that's interesting." The human boy smiled, "Her eyes and hair have all the colors of a rainbow, and let me guess; red is for Redbird, blue if for Waterson, green is for Forest, yellow is for Fields, pink is for Flowers & Cross, indigo is for Stone, and purple is for Firefly. "

"Yes, that correct." Moon said,

"Is her extra mark at her right foot useful for her… well, magic?"

"Yes, it was. Venus had a relaxed and cheerful personality, having no filter or shame to say what she thought. Since child, she already showed great receptivity to affection and physical contact. It was common to see her hugging her family, and even the servants."

"Just like Star. She loves hugs."

"Well, displaying affections in public isn't in the Butterfly virtue, but on her father side, on the other hand, are amazing at it. So, back to Venus, the princess's beauty, which only increased as she grew, made kings, lords, and travelers from all parts of the world come just to stare at her for a second, something that her parents secretly detested. Venus also learned to control her hair and eyes, choosing the ones she wanted."

Then, Marco began to interrupt, "Oh, oh, oh, I bet she can change her hair to be like Estelaria's starry hair." He pointed Estelaria's tapestry.

"No, that kind of hair secretly bothered her." Moon explained, which Marco frowned, "Venus' ability to change her hair and eyes' colors also unlocked a new quality of her powers; the colors now could also reflect the princess's mood. Now, this is the beginning part of the story I shouldn't tell you." She warned Marco.

"Whatever it is, I promise it's okay." He insisted.

This made the Queen growled frustratingly, "Fine! Venus suddenly changed her behavior as she grew. It's like what a mature lady do, but too much than that. She began to attract herself to the boys in Mewni, including her own cousin. She even read a book that is 'inappropriate' for her age, according to her mother."

"What kind of book?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know! Galaxia and Venus argued sometimes when Venus's rebellious side began to bloom. Her mother caught her breaking the Rule 6 with a boy that is her so-called 'teacher'."

Even though it was just the beginning of the story, Marco finally understood what Queen Moon meant about Venus' story as he made a disgust face with his mouth open, like a jaw dropping moment.

"Then, there was a boy, Eric Flowers, has a crush on Venus, but she found him annoying." Moon continued, "When Venus inherited the wand, Eric showed up again. Venus told him that she would only give him a chance the day he brought her a Rainbow Flower, a semi-legendary flower of the most isolated dimension in the confines of the Universe. Eric accepted the challenge, and he was never seen since then."

"Wow, a Rainbow Flower. You mean, the flower on her tapestry?" Marco pointed the flower in the vase of the tapestry.

"That's the flower, yes." Queen Moon nodded, "Something that Venus believed she would achieve with the age of majority was her 'freedom'. The morning after her 14th birthday, Venus woke up wearing the last gift of her parents… a chastity belt. The only period of the story where Venus was angry for two days in a row. The belt, however, didn't last three days. This one was removed after Venus, until then withan enviable health, to get sick. However, Queen Galaxia and King Condor didn't give up, and the morning after Venus had recovered, they put a chastity diaper, an innovative beta product of Quest Buy at the time."

"I think I saw one of them at the Quest Buy where Star and I bought something." Marco whispered.

"Venus didn't mind about the diaper though. She didn't seem to complain. Her parents even thought Venus had learned her lesson, until her brother, Planet, wanted one, too. Soon, they had the confirmation that Venus knew how to remove and put the diaper some time ago. After that, there was what popularity known as the 'Royal Desist', where Galaxia and Condor told their daughter they wouldn't talk about what she should or shouldn't do, however, that she now had to deal with the consequences of her own acts. The king and queen also began to isolate Venus' siblings, Minguanta and Planet, from their sister's bad influence."

"Okay, I think I took back after what I said before." Marco sighed in defeat when he interrupted the queen, "There is nothing about this I understand anymore! Can you tell me about her magic? You haven't discuss that yet since Venus' ability of changing her eye and hair color."

Moon chuckled when the human started to get sick about Venus' dirty story, "Very well. About her magic, contrary to what many imagine, she showed an interest in magical studies, and a good variety of spells created. Just like Star. You did notice her unusual spells. She created them all by herself."

"Yeah. I noticed."

"Then, years have passed. Venus began to recover the relationship with her siblings. Then came a sad event, the death o King Condor after days agonizing as a result of hepatitis. It was a difficult period lived by the Royal Family, with reports of the diminution of Venus's adventures and a re-harmonization of her relationship with her mother. One evening, Venus saw her mother sneaking into one of the castle's secret room and followed her. All that happened next was only witnessed by the princess herself. She saw what happened to her mother. Venus didn't accept it though. You think she was already dead in natural cause, you were wrong. Nine days later, seeing how her siblings suffered and were lonely, Venus saw that she was nurturing a hope that didn't exist. It was then that, while the whole kingdom slept, Venus went to her mother's bed, and with a pillow, covered her face and choked her, until her heart stopped." The last part almost felt Moon's heart in pain, remembering her own mother was killed.

"So, Galaxia wasn't actually die naturally…" Marco said quietly, "She was murdered… by her own daughter."

"Galaxia has no soul, but still has vital signs, until Venus stopped them. This has a theory that she was murdered by Venus. By that time, her colors turned black, and for the first and only time, she wept for her mother. For almost a year, they all saw Venus only with black hair and eyes. This period curiously demonstrates the size of the beauty of Venus, which even with colors so simple and monotonous, was still claimed as 'the Fairest woman in Mewni'. It was during this time that Venus discovered the power of the wand mirror to show the true face of her mates."

"So, you mean, her wand can see if those men loved her or just her beauty?"

"Exactly. It's like she can see those boys' true colors. Although she was officially the reigning Queen, the Coronation Ceremony had occurred only about a year later. According to Venus, the Coronation Ceremony is a moment of joy, and shouldn't happen next to a sad moment like the death of her mother. This kind of thinking would become unanimous in the following generations of Butterfly."

"I kind agreed to that." Said Marco with a smile, "The guilt is still haunting."

"Now, Marco…" The Queen chuckled by his behavior, "The first major event under the supervision of the Young Council of Venus was the Tournament of 357. Venus, who didn't allow modesty , increased royal spending with such an event to make it bigger and fancier. In order to have more money invested, Venus and her council approved the end of the Financial Aid Program for Widows and Single Mothers."

"But, that's Queen Crescenta's program!"

"I know, but, in spite of this, this began the decline of Venus' popularity. Later that year, several royals wanted to marry Venus, but she rejected them all, because she saw herself as a free spirit and believed that a marriage would be like a prison. Then, Prince Planet was a painter, and Venus volunteered to be a model for his artistic nude studies. The most famous painting is certainly 'The Birth of Venus'"

"I think we have that kind of painting on Earth. It was quite popular though."

"There was a time that the portraits were gone, but they were scattered in the town streets. All paintings were collected and burned at the behest of Venus. She was also called 'Queen Moth'. Criticism also fell on her brother, since he was the one who painted all those paintings. All of this ledt to a drastic change in her. Venus proceeded to use a veil to hide her face, and using her mirror, she reduced her affairs to almost zero. That is what she was here in her tapestry."

"But what about finding her king and heiress to the throne?" The human boy asked.

"That's one problem now." Queen Moon answered, "When her siblings had a family and she has not… yet, she was feeling more and more lonely, and also getting older to find someone who truly loved her, and a heiress. Then, two years later, Eric Flowers returned from his journey after a long time. His friend told the queen that Eric finally found a Rainbow Flower, just like what Venus told Eric before he disappeared from Mewni. Although, Venus was still curious, she consulted her wand mirror on Eric, and his feeling for her was all true. And with that, they got married, and had only one child and daughter."

"Well, on the bright side, Venus finally found someone who loved her and had a child to take the throne when she's gone, but what about those rumors about her?"

"She just lived with it. As for her reign, she only administered what she had done before until passing the crown to her daughter." Moon explained.

Then, Marco groaned tiringly and frustratingly, "This is the most adulterous story I've ever heard! Much worst than Crescenta's. I still don't get it though. We're still within the Age of Heroes. Venus wasn't declared as a hero in this story! What kind of hero is she?!"

Queen Moon laughed quite hardly, "Oh Marco, we're not in the Age of Heroes anymore. Galaxia is the last Queen in the Age of Heroes. We're now… in the Dark Ages!"

Marco's eyes widened as lightnings struck out on the background. Queen Moon was confused about Marco's reaction with lightnings struck and heard behind him.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I have no idea, but that happens when there's something horrible." Marco answered.

* * *

Venus Butterfly belongs to jgss0109


	16. Helia the Light of Power

**The wait is over! Queen Helia is finally here! Brace yourselves!**

* * *

After learning about Venus' story, Marco turned to the tapestry of the next queen.

In the tapestry, A blonde woman with 6-pointed stars on her cheeks wearing a silver long dress and an elvish-styled crown, standing with a serious countenance in front of a porch with a figure of a humanoid butterfly as bright as the sun above her.

"Hey, Queen Moon, who is she and why doesn't she have her wand?" Marco asked. "She looks so… powerful."

"She does, doesn't she?" Moon chuckled. "That's Helia the Light of Power."

The pedestal of the tapestry rose from the floor and glowed as Marco read it.

 _Helia the Light of Power.  
"The absolute power  
of the brightest light,  
like a blinding sun  
in the darkest night"_

He was confused about the title, "'The Light of Power'?"

"Just sit down and let me tell you a story about the 16th queen of Mewni. The most powerful queen of Mewni!" Moon began the story. "Ever since he was a baby, Helia has interest in Magic. When she was 4, she knows how to read and started reading books that had the word 'magic', which in the beginning were just children's storybooks until she passed to the academic ones. Helia tried to perform basic levitation spells while playing. Unlike everyone else, Helia doesn't want to stand up and get something that is far away from her, she used the levitation spell, Levitato."

"Isn't she a little young to learn those spells? I mean, she doesn't have her wand yet," Marco interrupted.

"That's what Venus was worried about," Moon replied. "Helia already possessed such an absurd control of her powers those days before her 14th birthday. Venus was already questioning herself or to Glossarick if Helia really need the wand. She's already powerful without her wand. Of course, as role of a princess, it would be better to protect the wand and dissect it to the maximum."

"But what about Venus? She still can protect the wand, right?"

"It can't be, Marco. A queen has lots of responsibilities for the kingdom and doesn't have time to watch the wand, except before her daughter's 14th birthday. When Helia inherited the wand, she doesn't seem to be happy for it. She looked at the relic in her hand in detail, until she whispered something. No one had understood until the wand began to ignite. Everyone in the room began to scream and threw themselves on the floor until a huge plash came after a rumble. However, there was no tragedy. Everyone all saw Helia containing an explosion as bright as a sun in her hands, until it disappeared."

"Wasn't that… The Whispering Spell? The same spell that Star used to destroy the wand?"

"Yes. Helia described the spell as an enchantment for a simple purification of the magical crystal, which is nothing more than a material portal to Realm of Magic. The spell, however, had certain care that made it lose its purpose over the years, from a purification spell to a simple emergency plan in case the wand fell into the wrong hands."

"So, what did she do to the wand now?" Marco asked.

"Helia really liked and has a lot of fun with the wand, creating spells like the 'Supernovae Radioactive Explosion and the 'Locker Spell'. However, she only used it actively for 3 months. After that period, Helia resumed her studies of manual magic, which led her several times to leave the wand somewhere. It was so until the day Venus scolded her daughter, telling her to be careful and that the wand was her responsibility. Helia had a 'brilliant' idea. She wrapped her wand in a bubble of light, and turning it into a tiara," Moon explained.

"Huh… that explains why she doesn't have a wand on her tapestry," Marco stared at Helia's tapestry.

"Her wand is a tiara. She doesn't need it since she already had magic on her own. When Baby evaluated Helia, she clarified: 'Her Royal Highness doesn't only possess great control and knowledge about Magic, she feels and seems to attach herself to Magic in its purest and most minute aspect. Magic flowed from her as if she were Magic herself'. Then, four weeks later, Helia noticed the first signs of mewberty as she reorganaized her mini-stars collection. She believed she could handle it herself. Reports of the knights point out that the princess was like a 'giant firefly' flying through the castle halls and ignoring all the biys she saw ahead… except for Clovald, her cousin who she was in love."

Marco almost fell off the chair, "What?! She's in love with her cousin?! She can't be in love with her own cousin!"

"Did Star ever tell you about Cosmica and Pyxar?" Moon reminded.

Marco remembered Cosmica's story as he settled down, "Fair point. Continue, Queen Moon."

"As I was saying," Moon cleared her throat to continue. "On her 18th birthday, Helia was crowned queen and her tiara is her crown. At the end of the ceremony at the Celestum, Helia said her famous phrase: 'The Crown Weighs.'" And weeks later, she married Clovald. A year later, Eric, died of tuberculosis, and, two years later, Venus died, Helia was so sad and cried. That's the first time Clovald saw her crying. While he comforted her, Helia told him that she wanted a family of her own, and so they did. The first days as a mother were a terror to Helia. He tried to manage to put her daughter to sleep. The problem, however, was that Helia ended up not giving the typical Stump Day honors, which earned her a visit from The Stump later that night."

"Uh, what's the Stump Day?"

"Why, it's a special holiday where we Mewmans spend time together. Surely you have Stump Day back on Earth, Marco."

"Well, no, but we have a holiday that's like Stump Day. We called it 'Christmas'. A holiday when we humans celebrate and spend time together with friends and family."

"That's great, Marco."

"So, what did Helia do to the Stump?!"

"The dreaded entity of cosmic powers, which was Helia, attacked its poor victim, The Stump, with disgust, ripping and giving back its magical vital essence as if it were lighting and extinguishing a candle. After suffering in the hands of the entity, the victim fled defenselessly. The Stump would never be seen again while Helia lived."

"That's great though that Helia was a powerful queen, and everyone seemed to like her, but this era is the Dark Ages. How the people of Mewni have a hard time with her in-charge?" The human boy inquired.

The queen explained, "It's because of this; as a mother, Helia was known to be extremely attached to her daughter, whom she carried in her arms for 24 hours every day until she was old enough to walk. One well-known occurrence is that the mewnisters complained about the queen's delay to a meeting. She neglected her real duties to spend time with her daughter, which eventually resulted in a corn shortage crisis in the kingdom's villages. Determined to discharge some of the burden and responsibility on her back, Helia made a controversial decision: she granted the administration of these villages to ramifications of the House Butterfly that lived in such regions. She even gifted the families with some gold and silver inedible fruits as a token of her confidence. Coincidentally, it was after this that the attacks on the queen's life began to appear, like the case of Roasted Pig-Goat poisoned with Lacrimosa, and a madman who tried to stab the queen from behind by invading the royal dais."

"So, the kingdom has hard time too when she's in-charge because she didn't take her duties as a queen responsibly?"

"Not everyone has a hard time with her. When Zedlord destroyed planets, Helia fought him and created a new dimension for the worldless people."

"Is that even impossible? A queen created a new dimension?"

"Possibly."

"It still doesn't make sense here. The kingdom needs a powerful queen to be protected by enemies, why anyone wants to kill the queen? Isn't she a hero?"

"She may be powerful and an important person to protect the whole kingdom, but some villagers were afraid of her. There was no knowledge at the time about Helia's condition, who made people see her as 'weird', which added to her great power, made them fear her or her being totally unpredictable. When a 'hunter' shot her with an arrow, Helia stopped the arrow a few inches from her head and 'returned' it to him… through his head. Details on the 2nd Mewnian War and without Butterfly's involvement in the war, Helia only went on to run the kingdom and go on missions with the Magic High Commission when necessary. Among these missions, the capture of Igor Ozzy, who surrendered after almost taking a moon to the head, and Vialactius, the Galaxy Drinker, who was defeated after Helia stimulated all the stars he had swallowed to explode inside him. Helia tried her best to keep her daughter from knowing the war outside, until the princess was attacked by a group of septarians. This invoked Helia, in her butterfly form and overwhelmed with anger. The earth withered, the plants withered and the heat was a thousand deserts. The arrows of the septarians were disintegrating before they arrived near Helia, which only common hand-shaking, reduced the battalion of 13 septarians to a heap of ashes. That evening, Helia talked to Clovald, who explained that the group was hired mercenaries from the Mushroom and Delphinidae Kingdoms, the last remaining kingdoms that had not yet surrendered. Helia sent a letter to the Mushrooms, whose troops were based in the Neuterlands. She received a refusal of surrender that wasn' polite. So, she flew to the Neuterlands to give them a taste of their own medicine. When she arrived, Helia decimated more than 56 000 invading soldiers, leaving very few survivors. No deaths of natives were recorded. The next day, the Mushroom Kingdom signed its surrender. Helia hoped the same was done by the Delphinidae, but they announced that they wouldn't surrender. Helia then once again tied her relentless fury against her enemies. Helia flew to the Delphinidae Sea, and a long-dormant submarine volcano took the Delphinidae Kingdom to its perdition. Such was the destruction, that the few survivors were forced to migrate to a new dimension."

After Moon explained the details about Helia, Marco started to stammer in fear, "Wow, for a queen so powerful, she's very dangerous!"

Moon said, "Indeed. Oh, have you ever heard of St. Olga's School for Wayward Princesses?"

"Umm…" Marco sweated and blushed. "Well… Just please don't tell Star that I told you this because I promised her not to tell you, but…" He sighed, refused to lie to the queen. "We went to st. Olga torescue Pony Head."

Moon chuckled slyly, "Well, Marco, you're very honest, but I won't punish you and Star for now, after you helped her save the universe."

"So, what about that school?" Marco asked.

Moon cleared her throat, "The most controversial, however, was the Regularization of the Reform School that would be recognized with St. Igor and St. Olga. This idea was proposed by Queen Helia herself. The Reform Schools will be under the control of the reprogrammed Smith automatons. And to ensure that all the monarchs left happy and without complaints or resentments, Helia sensed each family with a pair of fruits of her trees that contain gold and silver, Aurina and Argentina."

"Wait! So, you mean the schools are under controlled by robots?"

"If that's the word on Earth, then yes."

"How come Star and I didn't know that?"

"Probably you haven't known of it yet."

Marco chuckled, "Yeah. I guess so. Now I completely understand why Helia is still in the era of Dark Ages. She may be powerful enough to protect the whole kingdom, but she's still dangerous to someone who tried to kill her or threatened her, and to her enemies."

"Yes. That's true, Marco," Moon said, "When Helia passed the wand-crown to her daughter, she didn't stop studying magic even after passing possession of the wand and the spell book. On the morning of her daughter's coronation, Clovald realized that Helia had not woken up at the time she really woke up. In addition, he had realized that the mini stars in glass orbs had faded, just like Estelaria's hair stars when she died. When he tried to wake her up, Clovald realized that she was not breathing and her heart wasn't beating. Helia was already dead. The most powerful Queen of Mewni and one of the most powerful beings ever to have passed through the Universe died and was buried in the crypts of the Butterfly Castle. She was 39 years old and the causes and circumstances of her death remain a mystery without answers."

"Oh. Helia's too young to die, and her death remained unknown?"

"It looks like it."

"Well, I believe because of too much power causes her death."

"Mewmans have hard times in Helia's reign because she's so powerful, but they will be poor because of her daughter."

"What?!"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger… for the next queen.**

 **Helia Butterfly belongs to jgss0109**


	17. Celestia the Queen of Winter

"What do you mean that the people of Mewni will be very poor because of Helia?" Marco asked.

"We'll now move to the 17th queen of Mewni," Moon pointed the next queen's tapestry. "Celestia, the Queen of Winter!"

In this tapestry, Amid the snow, a blue-eyed woman with blue snowflakes on her cheeks, wearing a light blue dress and a white fur coat. Her hand wearing pink gloves holds a golden bell.

Celestia's pedestal rose up and glowed.

 _Celestia, the Queen of Winter  
"One wrong spell,  
brought an endless snow  
and the queen's merry heart  
froze with guilt and sorrow"_

Marco got curious, "Spell gone wrong, huh? What kind of spell? What did Celestia do?"

Marco started the story, "You see, Marco, Celestia was born at midnight of the winter solstice. This explains her cheekmarks are snowflakes. She has a happy life and always making jokes. During the 2nd Mewnian War, Celestia was kept inside the castle walls. But, one day, he sneaked out to meet a friend, which putting herself and her friend in danger by a group of mercenaries Septarians. They were saved by Helia and reduced the septarians into ashes."

"I remember that part. Once Helia did that, people are quite afraid of her," Marco snickered.

"Yes, yes. It was," The queen chuckled, "Anyway, When Celestia turned 14 and inherited the wand, she wanted to be like her mother; incredible and powerful. Celestia had a great desire and eagerness to learn and create, which was excellent. However, Celestia had some difficulty in understanding more complex things, which made her spell performances somewhat difficult, something similar that had happened during her High Mewnian classes, which had resulted to the princess to fluency only in Low Mewnian language. Celestia already showed a good control in magic, even discovering that the ring of her bell worked as a counter-spell. When her mother died, Celestia cried and the princess's tears, which had created a thin layer of ice and frozen her pillow."

"It's like she has ice and snow power, even without her wand." The human boy said.

"She was born in winter and always like the cold. That's who she is." Queen Moon replied. "When Celestia became queen and married to Jasper Stone from the stone house, Celestia had three weeks of peace and rest, only to find trouble and more trouble. Letters from across the continent and kingdoms beyond the eastern and western seas began to reach the Butterfly Kingdom. The contents of all of them were the same: the golden and silver fruits given by Helia to the monarchs in the Great Council had faded to ashes, possibly because of her death. Most kingdoms were using the fruits as a means to re-stabilize their postwar economy, and there were still those who just felt cheated. Celestia agreed to compensate for the monetary losses that the kingdoms had, which resulted in a debt of 5 million golden suns… for each kingdom."

"5 MILLION EACH KINGDOM?! That's too much!"

"I know. That's why Celestia had faith that her plan would work, investing in accelerating planting and exporting corn. However, the crown could only pay 2% of its debt. It was then, after studying and realizing that the kingdom produced corn three times faster in the summer season, Celestia had her 'great' idea: mess with the weather."

"Isn't 'messing up with the weather' is against the law of nature."

"Celestia has no choice. She has to pay the debt. In her eagerness to want to, once and for all, solve the financial problems of the kingdom, and thus make her a great and forever remembered queen, Celestia only questioned Glossaryck how to make a spell have its most powerful effect. Knowing that she would ignore any warnings, like I did when I was Star's age, or Star herself, Glossaryck pointed out to her that she should recite the spell in High Mewnian. Although she knew that High Mewnian was one of her greatest difficulties, Celestia insisted on her plan. And a few nights later, after a brief more than basic study of the High Mewnian Language, Celestia performed the spell before going to sleep. The great problem, which she had unfortunately not noticed, had fallen upon the wrong pronunciation of a word: where she was to say 'veron' that was summer, she had said 'verno' that was winter."

"What's the difference between High Mewnian and Low Mewnian language anyway?" Marco asked.

"High Mewnian was created by the Ancient Empire and a common language to use back in the day. Low Mewnian was created by the peasants who escaped their masters." The queen answered.

"Ooohhh, so that's why it said 'One wrong spell'." The human boy said, "So, what happened next?"

"The next morning, Celestia woke up anxious to see the hot, bright summer sun, but all she found was the icy, pale winter blizzard. Frightened by what she had done, Celestia decided to remain silent and wait for the blizzard to go away by herself. However, the days became weeks, the snow was gathering, the rivers and lakes freezing, and the plantings dying. It was during this period that she had begun to ring her bell every night before bed. Celestia found her limit with the first news that peasants were dying from the blizzard, confessing in tears to her husband that she was responsible for the blizzard." Moon explained.

"Although it was really her fault, she really didn't mean it. Celestia just wanted to help, but she got the spell wrong."

"She also told her father and best friend, Glacia, about this too. However, the news of the winter only worsened: with the reports of the continent's kingdoms being covered by snow, and even a cooling in the underworld temperatures. The apex, though, had come when the peasants began to report attacks of what we call 'Snow Women'."

"Snow Women, huh? Never heard of that before, especially when Star told me some stories about monsters and knights and all."

The Snow Women only appeared in winter season if there was blizzards and snow storms. So then on, Celestia expedited immediately that all the villagers were emptied and the peasants were to go to the capital, lodging near the castles of the great houses. All the food possible was stocked and wooden ramparts were erected in strategic points of the town. A week later, the Dnow Women and their army of ice creatures emerged a huge blizzard on the horizon coming towards Butterfly Kingdom. The initial plan of the Mewnian army was to lock themselves inside the walls, but when the ice creatures began to attack and gradually to cross the barricades, Celestia ordered that a door of the walls be opened and the army attacked. With the help of Jasper, Glacia, and the other knights, Celestia and her group are attacked by a giant ice spider, which kills Glacia. This led Celestia to wake up her Butterfly form, which caused the dissipation of the heavy ice fog and led to a private confrontation between Queen Celestia and the Snow Women Queen. Celestia had almost been defeated after her wings had been frozen and shattered, but had been saved by long-forgotten and unlikely allies: the nearly 200-year-old dragonettes, which with their flames, arrived melting everything that was made of ice on the battle field. The battle went on, and seeing herself defeated, the Snow Women Queen retreated with her survivors, but not before saying out loud that Celestia had been guilty of bringing them to Mewni. The Snow Women then left, however, without taking winter with them. That's what the Mewmans think that the Snow Women Queen was the one who brought blizzard to kingdom."

"Well, that was a 'cold' war!" Marco laughed at his joke. "Get it?! Cold War?! Okay. So, it was a victory winning, huh?"

"Yes, but the victory had not been celebrated, though," Moon replied. "The great losses, among them half of the Butterfly army, 3 of the 8 dragonettes, and countless peasants, fell heavily on Celestia. In an attempt to solve the problem of peasants dying in the cold that increased every day, Celestia ordered that the whole system of thermal waters that kept the castle heated was reformulated and distributed throughout the subsoil of the town and the surrounding rural areas, which resulted in a decrease in reports of cold death and a slight increase in agricultural production. In less than a semester, came the deaths of the 4 dragonettes due to cold and age, her grandma Minguanta due to pneumonia, Asterion also due to cold and age, and her father due to hypothermia."

"Wow. Most of her friends and family died because of the cold. Didn't she just reverse the spell?"

"According to Glossaryck, the spell would be reversed when the bell rings, which it hadn't rang for years. Celestia was even sadder when her family and friends died because of the cold, especially when Jasper secretly left her with another girl. However, there was one time that he suddenly disappeared. He had gone to retrieve the doll that his and Celestia's daughter had forgotten in the lake where they had ice skated. After the day without news, Celestia sent a search party, until Jasper was found dead in the lake."

"Poor Celestia," Marco frowned. "Seriously, we all know she never meant to cause the everlasting winter. So, the winter will last forever?"

"Not until her daughter inherited the wand after the bell finally rang. The sound caused silence and strangeness at the moment, but not less than it came next, coming through the window of the throne room, something that hadn't been seen in years: a ray of sunshine. The Long Winter is over," Queen Moon finished the story of the Queen of Winter.

* * *

 **It's a little early for Christmas, don't you think?!**

 **Celestia Butterfly belongs to jgss0109 in deviantart**


	18. Meteora the Relentless

**Sorry this is late. I'm very busy this month with my school, project, assignments and exams. There's also a fight between me and a friend from Wattpad, that's why I'm not in a mood for writing. Since I have now, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marco turned his head, and noticed the tapestry of the queen, who was a redhead potato-nose woman warrior riding a white-eyed black warnicorn, holding a giant light-hammer and wearing a helm, from which descend two long braids, and has red flames on her cheeks.

"Queen Moon, is this Celestia's daughter? She doesn't look like a happy queen when I look at her," Marco cringed in fear when he looked at this queen's tapestry. "And her cheekmarks are red flames, quite an opposite symbol from her mother."

"Yes, that's definitely Queen Celestia's daughter, Meteora the Relentless, the 18th queen of Mewni," Queen Moon answered as the pedestal rose up and glowed.

 _Meteora the Relentless  
"This was Meteora,  
hard and strong as her warhammer,  
who spared no effort to protect  
any mewnian from any monster"_

Moon started to tell the story, "Meteora's childhood was something far from what everyone wants for their childhood. To begin with, the princess was remembered for being a chubby, unkempt, potato-nosed girl who, because of winter caused by her mother, wore thick skins that made her seem twice as heavy. Morever, for more than a decade, Meteora can never see the soil and grass that lay beneath the thick layers of snow. However, not everything was dismal in her life. Meteora was a loving, smiling and playful little girl, always carrying her favorite rag doll. She was a warm-hearted daughter to her parents, especially to her father, Jasper, and amused herself to her aunt, Dame Coral Stone. What she liked most was to skate on a frozen lake with her father. When she was 10 years old, Jasper returned to the lake where he had skated with Meteora to fetch the doll she had forgotten there. He had been found dead after two days without news by the search party Celestia sent. Meteora had spent days locked in her room, and by the time she had left, there was no trace of the little girl she used to be. It's said that Meteora had cried all the tears she had for a life in a week."

"Well, that is kinda sad," Marco frowned. "Sure I already know many children, even princess, had lost one parent, but this is bad for Meteora since her father died because of her mother's magic and retrieving her rag doll."

"It was really sad for Meteora since she's so close to her father. Ever since then, she came to her aunt and asked or instructed her to train her, and she changed a lot; from a chubby playful little girl to a taller, leaner and more athletic one. On the anniversary of her father's death, Meteora had gone with her Aunt Coral to visit the lake that used to skate with her father. At that point, Meteora disengaged herself from her aunt as she saw a group of four ragged bearicorns mocking the Mewmans and the Butterfly Family around a bonfire. Meteora approached the group asking if she could warm up, and one of them told her to leave. Just then, she offered him a silver coin and purposely dropped it on the ground. When the bearicorn bent over to retrieve the coin, the princess pulled him and stabbed him. The other three bearicorns stood up but were soon killed by her aunt. Then, weeks later, Meteora wandered the castle when she heard two servants chatting and one of them asked if the other was one of the supposed 'lover' of the late King Jasper. The princess questions the maid and she told her that they had been paid by the Houses Fox, Bell and Price."

"What?! Why would they do that?"

"Because Celestia haven't paid a debt, which she received letters from those houses. Meteora threw those letters into the fire. Meteora found out that her mother was fragile and unable to defend herself. So, with that, Meteora started some kind of war that is called 'Red Winter Rebellion', which she led her troops and army."

"The 'Red Winter Rebellion'?" asked Marco.

"It's a war of the Houses Fox, Price and Bell to the Butterfly Kingdom. More or less. She actually went to revenge her father's death and put an end on abuses of the Houses against her mother," explained Moon.

"Isn't Meteora a little too young for these stuff? I mean, she's still a princess that time, and still at young age. And the army still followed her?"

"As the Princess of Mewni, she is the 2nd with to have the power in the Kingdom's ruling. So, if the princess thinks the queen is unable of to do anything, she can assume the responsibilities. And her father's death and the hard winter made her a hard person."

"I think you're right, Queen. As they said: 'Hard times make hard people.'"

"But by the end of the Red Winter Rebellion, Meteora kept the ruins of the Price Hall and Foxhole as a mute warning to those who tried to defy her power of House Butterfly and her fame. That was the starting point of her title 'The Relentless'. Meteora never told her mother about this, until she revealed it told by Mara Bell, from house Bell who confessed that the rumors of King Jasper's affairs were not true, to Celestia."

"Wow, now I get why Meteora has that title," the human boy was impressed. "So, it happened before she inherited the wand?"

"Yes," Moon replied. "When Meteora inherited the wand, a very important event for Mewni's history had occurred the moment she touch the wand for the first time. Before this metamorphoses itself, the bell of her mother's wand ringed after two decades of silence. This result was a beam of sunlight streaming through one of the windows of the throne room, marking the end of the Long Winter. When a peasant appeared in the throne room saying his daughter had been killed by a group of bearicorns, Meteora decided to defend the citizens from the monsters by herself. She even has a warnicorn, who can wake up late at night, and named it Iron hoof. That's her warnicorn right there in her tapestry."

Marco looked at the tapestry again and smiled, "Well, that's a good name for a warnicorn. So, what she do next? What did she do to her wand?"

"Well, during her nocturnal vigil, most of her spells manifested themselves in two ways: fire and weapons, such as summoning blades of energy and turning the wand into spears, swords and hammers, like her axe in her tapestry," Moon pointed the axe on the tapestry. "Her spells proved as effective as her ability to confront monsters alone. She then met two boys, Charles and Alfred, and befriended them. It's like Meteora had her 'sweetness beck, until Alfred was ambushed by a monster. His death also led Meteora to lose any trance of her 'sweetness', becoming the sullen, furious figure that is known to this day. "

"I have a question, Queen," Marco raised his hand. "How did Meteora got her scar on her eye?"

"You see, Marco, after the declaration of war on all Monster Nations, Meteora initially dispersed the intense harassment of Bearicorn and Frog Men to the borders of the kingdom and obtaining in the same year an important victory that granted them power over Mud Moat, one of the only known accesses to the easternmost part of Forest of the Certain Death. In this battle, Meteora was struck by an arrow and was taken care of by a commoner nurse, Thayla. However, Mud Moat's fame to be 'easy to take, difficult to protect soon prevailed, and the Mud Dwellers, together with the Slimes and the Dogbulls, massacred a considerable part of the Mewman army, killing Thayla, and wounding Meteora's eye, who had to rest for a month and almost lost part of her vision. Norse Fields gave Meteora flowers after waking up from unconsciousness for two days, which she was allergic to them, and sneezed for a week. Meteora really hates Norse for pranking her like that." Queen Moon explained, until she heard Marco's laughter.

"Ha ha ha! That is funny," Then, he cleared his throat to stop laughing, "But, yeah, that's so bad."

Moon rolled her eyes and chuckled as she continued the story, "Back to the war, the occupation zones were very clear: the monsters, in a coalition of nine kings) controlling most of the North and Northeast, and the Butterfly, with the help of the Johansen, in the South and Southeast. However, the conquests, both monsters and mewnians, were only greater because after the Battle of Queensroad, came the Mewnian Flu epidemic of that year. Meteora was infected too. Charles goodwell and Lady Nelisse Cross discovered that the Slime Monsters have healing abilities. When the group led by Sir Norse and Sir Tormund Cross captured seven Slime Monsters and took them captive to the Butterfly Kingdom. After Meteora was healed, the queen offered an agreement that if the Slime Monsters heal the thousand of sick in the town, she would reward them. The Slimes accepted the offer, and, after 8 months, the epidemic had been eradicated. Meteora fulfilled her promise and 'rewarded' them with a non-painful death: putting them to sleep and then melting them."

"Ouch! Why would Meteora do that?"

"Queens before never had mercy on monsters. Besides, it's Meteora's job to kill monsters to protect the citizens of her kingdom. I also did the same when Toffee killed my mother, except, well, I didn't kill Toffee or any monster. I just used a spell to destroy someone immortal, but I shoot on Toffee's finger, which it never grew back."

"Don't worry, Moon. I get that part. I was there when you gave Toffee his finger back."

"Yeah, sorry you should see that. And then, I just realized monsters are like mewnians. They also fight to protect their babies and love ones."

"What makes you say that?"

"When I met Buff Frog when Star suggested staying in his house before we defeated Toffee, I figured out he does everything he can to protect his children, like I did with Star."

"Buff Frog is the best. He's been by our side ever since Ludo kicked him out or abandoned. He can't have Buff Frog back even when he gave him tadpoles."

"Wait?! Ludo gave Buff frog tadpoles?"

"Yeah. Where else did he get them? They're not actually his kids, but he treated them like his own."

"I guess I was wrong about monsters. Not all of them are bad. I guess if Star would be queen someday, she'll make the kingdom a better place for both mewnians and monsters."

"I guess so," Marco nodded proudly for Star. "So, is Meteora's story always about wars with monsters?"

Moon said, "Sort of, but not always. She can have a soft spot sometimes. I guess I won't explain all of the wars. Since her title is 'Relentless', Meteora has no mercy to kill monsters during every war. Although, there is one war she participated after she married Norse Fields, even if she hated him a lot, and gave birth to her daughter, Meteora found the scenario unfavorable. The forces of the Eightrings Kings, as was known the union between the 8 monarch monsters, had enlarged their zones of occupation, besides to take and to surround points that had previously belonged to mewnians, like standing siege to the Johansen, the Jaggy, and the Spiderbite kingdoms. Meteora then began a process of military expulsion and reoccupation, gaining support from the Mukwald, Kelpbottom and Ponyhead Kingdoms. It was a long process of intense battles, highlighting an event that occurred. During the confrontation near the forest of Probable Itchiness, the Mewnian troops found themselves surrounded. However, they were saved by… a flock of pigeons. Meteora saw them as a potential ally, taking a pigeon representative to military meetings and even building the Pigeon Lookout between the Butterfly and Mukwald kingdoms. During the celebrations of the Mewnipendence Day, an average battalion of monsters managed to invade the event to try to kidnap Meteora's daughter, but the plan of the monsters was thwarted by the unexpected reinforcement of the Lucitors led by the newly crowned king, Ragenald Lucitor, Tom's ancestor. When Meteora passed the wand to her daughter, she can slaughter more than 100 monsters alone using only ordinary weapons. "

"So, Meteora just kept fighting, even if, maybe, it would be risky?"

"It's her title after all, to her enemies, which is always been monsters. The monster she hates the most was a group of bearicorn. Norse was shot down by bearicorn at the Battle of the Dry Fields. Taken by tears of sadness and hatred. Queen Meteora granted her old friend, Niklas' permission to use 'Mewnian Fire', which was a flammable fluid created by the Niklas himself, against monster villages and camps. There had been no sign of Norse's 'executioner'. During that period, Meteora adopted a somewhat frightening practice. She went on to decorate the throne room with the skulls of the monsters behind the throne. She also went on to judge the captive monsters through Trials of Battles. When the knights captured the bearicorn that killed Norse, and seeing a chance to avenge her husband's death, Meteora sentenced the bearicorn to a Trial of Combat. Even though the monster was much bigger than she, Meteora managed with her agility to give small blows that were gradually crippling her opponent. At one point, she slashed through the monster's belly. But rather than finishing him, she tried to extract a confession from him. However, the bearicorn changed the tide of the battle and managed to surprise her by bear-hugging, and…" Moon stopped right there as she looked at Marco, who made an exciting face. "Uh, you don't want to know about this."

"Come on, Queen, tell that part!" Marco complained. "You know, Star hugged the monsters who used to work for Ludo and attacked her. She came out fine."

"Not for Meteora…" whispered the queen. "The bearicorn then slowly gouged her eyes, while he roared his guilt, and killed her by crushing her skull, spreading blood and… guts through the Throne Room before falling dead beside her!"

After hearing the cause of death of Queen Meteora, Marco felt dizzy, like he was car sick, and held his barf in his mouth with his hand.

"I told you wouldn't like it, and don't puke in the Grandma Room!" Moon instructed.

"Sorry," Marco swallowed his puke back. "It's disgusting."

Just then, they noticed a beam of sunlight streaming through one of the windows of the room.

Marco was frustrated, "Aww, it's morning already? I thought the winter ended, just like when Celestia's bell rang."

Moon chuckled, "That's good. You learned something. Do you want to listen to another story?"

The human yawned, "Maybe next time. I'm quite tired though. I'm sorry you missed your sleep."

"That's okay, Marco. It's nice to have someone to tell stories about the past queens," Queen Moon patted his back as she guided him towards the door.

Suddenly, Star kicked the door open, "Marco! Thank goodness, I found you! When I woke up this early morning, you were gone. I've been looking everywhere for you…" Then, she looked up, and saw her mother. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"I saw Marco here in this room in the middle of the night, so I agree to tell him the stories about the past queens you haven't told him yet."

The princess just had her jaws dropped, "You told him the stories?"

"Yeah. We just stopped at Meteora the Relentless," Marco replied.

"So… you already know the stories of Skywynne the Queen of Hours, Soupina the Strange, Galaxie the Clairvoyant, Venus the Fairest, Helia the Light of Power and Celestia the Queen of Winter, huh?"

"Yeah, but Meteora's story is kinda bit… violent."

"Yeah, it's a good thing I don't have to discuss all about her."

"Well, enough chit-chat now. Marco here needs to sleep, and I'll take a little nap before breakfast," Moon said.

"Ooh, and we should continue to the next queen when you wake up, Marco!" Star jumped up and down excitingly.

"Actually, Star," Marco held his hand up. "After sleeping, I decided to go back to Earth."

Star gasped, "What?! Why?!"

"Sorry, Star, Earth's callin', and I have a lot of things to do back home."

"But, what about the queens we haven't discussed yet?"

"We'll do that next time. Don't get me wrong. I love to know about the past queens' stories and the wand, but I have to go back to my parents, friends… and Jackie."

Star slowly nodded sadly, "I understand."

Marco put his hand on her shoulder, "I'll come back soon. I promise. I better get some sleep." Then, he turned to the queen. "And sorry I make you stay up late to tell me the stories."

"It's no problem, Marco. Now, get some rest so you have a lot of energy when you go back home," Moon smiled.

"Okay." Marco nodded as he turned back to the princess, "I'll see you later, Star." He said before walking through the hallway.

Star was devastated that her best friend will go back home soon. They were having a great time when she explained more about the previous queens, but, as his best friend, she understands him that he should go back to his home dimension. She felt her mother's hands on her shoulders.

"Just let him be, darling." Moon whispered, "We have to respect that. He'll be back to discuss more about our family history."

Star almost cried as she wiped her tears from her eyes and sniffed, "I know, Mom. I'll be okay."

* * *

 **Sorry that I didn't put all of the wars. There are so many wars! Sorry that I didn't put all of the information. Just any important things about Meteora. This is the last chapter… not the entire story, of course. From Urania the First to Meteora the Relentless happens before Marco left Mewni to Earth. I hope you liked this a lot. This chapter took place before the episode "Scent of a Hoodie".**

 **Meteora Butterfly belongs to jgss0109 from Deviantart**


	19. Hekatia the Necromancer

**Sorry it took so long. I was just asking questions from jgss0109, and when the questions are answered, I finally completed it. This chapter happens after the episode, Sweet Dreams. Enjoy!**

* * *

Some time later, Marco returned to Mewni because he missed this dimension and missed Star. He also missed the stories Star and Moon told him about the past queens of Mewni. As he returned to Mewni, he became a squire to his princess best friend. Being a squire is hard work, and has to study all about Mewni and its rulers. This is a perfect opportunity. While Star was dimension-hopping in her sleep, it's Marco's chance to go back to the Tapestry room to continue where he left. He slowly and silently closed the door behind him, and wondered in the dark tapestry room. It was so dark, he almost can't see. When he accidentally set his foot on a pedestal, it started to rise from the ground, and glowed, revealing the name of the queen and the description.

 _Hekatia the Necromancer  
"In her quest for knowledge,  
she eventually discovered  
that there are spells  
that should never be conjured."_

After the reading the pedestal, Marco was confused and afraid at the same time since the place is so dark, "Whaaaaaat?"

"Oh, hi there."

Marco started in fear as he posed like a karate fighter, readying himself to fight whoever is going to attack him, "Who's there?!"

"Why, it's me!" the woman showed herself to be Eclipsa in her pink sleeping wear, sitting on a hole behind a small portrait.

"You again?! How did you know I'm here?"

"I didn't. I just come here to visit the grandma room. It's been a long time since I left this room. And then I noticed you here all alone, I wanted to say 'hi' to you."

"What do you want from me? Just don't come any closer!" Marco shielded himself with his arms.

Eclipsa found him adorable as she giggled and walked out of the hole to approach Marco, "I'm not here to sword dance with you. You're really scared that I'll get my evil cooties on you? No. I'm just going to tell about the past queens of Mewni."

"How did you know that? Have you been spying on me or gone inside?!"

"What? No. Star told me. She told me so much about you. If I have gone inside your mind, I would've told you..., and that's a joke."

Marco then slightly chuckled, "Oh, yeah, it is pretty funny...," Then, gotten serious, "No! That's evil! And I don't think you know much about the other queens  
since you have been imprisoned for 300 years. Star told me so."

"That's so cute. You two were so close," Eclipsa commented, then turned to scan the tapestries around the room, "So, which of these queens you stopped on?"

"I stopped on Meteora."

"Ooh, that's a coincidence! Because she's my grandmother."

"Your grandmother? Wait, does this mean it's..."

"Yep. The queen after her is my mother," Eclipsa took out a flashlight from her sleeping clothes, and pointed its light to tapestry of the 19th queen of Mewni, "Hekatia!"

A tall pale woman standing on a way on a misty forest at night. Her eyes glares in red, and the wand as torch in her hand burning a dark flame. Her cheekmarks were three-faced moons, so as the real moons at the sky above her.

Marco's pupils shrank when he stared at the tapestry. She compared Eclipsa to her mother when he looked back and forth on them. He looked really scared, and shook his head, "Oh no! No, no, no, no! You know what, forget it! I really see the resemblance between you two. You both used dark magic, you're both evil, and you're both scary! I'm outta here."

"Do you want to learn more about the queens?" Eclipsa asked.

"Well, yeah," he answered.

"Then why don't you stay here and listen to me?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"You can trust me. I know so much about my mother before she... Well, gone."

Marco wanted to know so much about the past queens of Mewni, but he didn't want to be around Eclipsa because of her reputation of being "evil", but he has no  
choice. He groaned and turned around, "Fine. I'll stay, but I don't want to touch or come near me."

"All right, all right. You're still adorable," the former queen chuckled as she started to tell the story of Hekatia the Necromancer, "There was a day which three moons of Mewni passed through Hekatism. It's an astronomical event in which the three moons meet in three different phases simultaneously, which the Mewnians 'celebrate' as the Day of the Dead It was also the day my mother was born. Do you have this event back from your home?"

"Technically, Hekatism is not part of our tradition, but Day of the Dead is. We celebrated that every November 2nd. It's an Earth thing," Marco replied.

"Good. My mother, Hekatia, was described as the tallest newborn in the history of the royal family. her height is different than the rest of us queens. Her early childhood was marked by the constant presence of her parents in her life, especially her mother, Queen Meteora, who had withdrawn from the conflicts against the monsters to turn to her daughter's rising. When the Great Monster War got worse enough to take Queen Meteora to the battlefield, she sent Hekatia to Elfendor since there's no place in Mewni would be safe enough for her. In Elfendor, mother learned 16 fluent languages. When mother returned to Mewni to celebrate Mewnipendence Day, as she does every year, she was taken by monsters, but was saved by newly crowned King Ragenald Lucitor. This, combined with her taste for mystery and her studies at Elfendor over the years, awakened Hekatia her greatest interest that would mark her life: the magical nature of death."

"Wow, that explains it. Coincidentally, her birthday is in the Day of the Dead," the human boy interrupted.

Eclipsa looked at her mother's tapestry again, "Yeah, and she was pretty scary here. Anyway, she went on to study more and more about this subject. When she inherited the wand, she put her years of study and theories into practice. In a matter of weeks, Hekatia demonstrated an above-average intelligence and excellent magical dexterity. In the final months, she created her first great spell, known today as a last resort... Almafinatia, a spell that blasted a purple spell that instantly killed its target."

"Isn't that some kind of... illegal? I mean, creating a spell to kill anything?"

"Well, that's the first dark spell that mother created before I did. 3 years later, Hekatia wants to study more of mysteries and magical nature of 'death' at Elfendor, three things happened to her during her studies. First, she was poisoned with Lacrimosa, but she was saved by her Potions teacher, and agreed with the rector not to tell thus to her parents. To this day, it's unknown who tried to poison her."

"'Lacrimosa'? That same poisoned that killed Queen Hemera?" Asked Marco.

"Yes! That's the one! How did you know?" inquired Eclipsa.

"Star told me Hemera's story that she was poisoned with Lacrimosa by her own sister," the boy explained.

"Yes. that's right," the former queen nodded, "So, back to my mother, the second thing is three students witnessed Hekatia 'projecting the figure of a ghost' in a college room that was known to the students as 'haunted'. Although she was accused of 'forging the haunted room story and ghost', and taking just a warning, Hekatia didn't seem to care that much. The last thing is she was expelled by the collegiate of Elfendor, due to the 'unethical use of dark magic of immoral and unnatural ends'. Although what had actually occurred had never been made public, the truth was that Hekatia had invaded the biology laboratory overnight and had been spotted by a student and a teacher while she made the lab corpse sit down at the table and make light noises. She didn't attempt to defend herself from her expulsion, but she undid the spell when she heard a student shouting in fear. She only told her parents that she made an explosion in class."

"Well, that didn't go well in school. She used dark magician school! If I have that kind of magic, I won't use that in school because I don't want to scare my... schoolmates and teachers.,"

"Very good, er…, Marco, right? Don't be like my mother. So, Hekatia restricted her studies for a while when she returned to Mewni, but she did many strange things, like whispering in her room with nothing, just like when you're talking to a ghost, which she did literally."  
Marco had been waiting for the scary part, and here it is, "Okay, now that is scary. Who did she talk to?"

"I don't know. No one knows. My mother never mentioned who she talked to. Don't get me wrong, my mother is a very kind and polite princess with her subjects and servants. She even volunteered to help care for the wounded soldiers at cross Clinics, and that's how she met and befriended my father, Edmund Cross," Eclipsa explained, "She was even invited to a ball at the Kingdom of the Underworld. The ball in question had occurred in the Lucitor Kingdom and is still the stage of theories, mysteries, and assumptions. Testimonies indicated that the princess acted even weirder than she usually did."

"Like what?"

"Like she left my father on the dance floor, and came back. No one knows why,but it's very weird. It's a secret. A year later, my grandfather, King Norse, died, and my mother was sad. She was even sadder when my grandmother died and she passed out. You know, when Meteora…"

"Okay, okay! I know that part! Just don't repeat that part, please! I almost barfed myself when I heard that part of Queen Meteora's story," Marco tried to hold his barf in when he remembered that the cause of death of Queen Meteora.

"Okay, sorry," Eclipsa apologized as she continued the story, "So, my mother spent all day beside her mother's coffin, the first one which stayed closed during a Royal Funeral that night, she asked to be alone with her mother one last time. If today, Hekatia is the fascinating figure studied for being the only one who has really reversed death, it's not because of rumors, but because of what happened that night when she made a skeleton sit down and make noises. It had all started with the Magic High Commission, who had gone to check Hekatia when they found her... talking to the once dead Queen Meteora."

"Wait, you mean, Hekatia… brought her back to life?!"

"That's kind of it. Have you heard of it?"

"Oh, I heard a lot more about 'bringing people back from the dead' thing, but it's very different than what others expected."

"Oh, it is different. When my mother defended herself and Rhombulus would've crystallized her, only on her feet, Meteora attacked everybody except my mother, more in like a living dead . After realizing that that thing wasn't her mother anymore, but just 'the remains of her relentless side', Hekatia hit her with Almafinatia's red flash, killing her to nothing."

"But, if Meteora was brought back from the dead, what about her crushed head?"

"Still crushed, but I can't tell you the full detail. It makes you sick."

"Yeah, maybe. About Meteora, being 'not herself', that happens when you brought people back from the dead; the bodies were reanimated, but the souls have moved on, and a body with no soul is a demon's playground."

"Oh, where did you get that theory, Earth boy?"

"I just watch that in movies... You will know what movie is. So, go on. Continue."

"So, Hekatia surrendered to the Magic High Commission and was brought to stand trial in the Magic Bureaucracy, however, the Commission voted for her acquittal because the Butterfly Kingdom was in the midst of its greatest conflict with monsters since Mewnipendence. As Queen of Mewni, Hekatia inherited not only the typical responsibilities of the charge, but also the war that her mewnisters and allies of the neighboring kingdoms were fighting for her against the Eightrings Kings. Hekatia proved utterly inept on the topic of 'war strategies', in which she spent the next four years just saying 'keep it up' at war meetings, which generated some discomfort with some mewnisters, such as Lords Carnelian Stone and Finch Redbird. However, things began to change when the Spiderbite Kingdom threatened to remove their troops from the war for believing they were fighting a lost cause. To attempt a negotiation between the kingdoms, my parents traveled to the Forest of Unlikely Spider Bites. Intermediated by the king's sister, the first attempt at conversation wasn't successful. However, the King and Queen Spiderbites appeared to have changed their minds after a monster ambush on the way to Peter Park village. Although there's no official information of what had happened since all 20 knights of the entourage were killed, but the only known reports come from Princess Reclusa, the king's sister."

"What really happened?" Marco asked.

"According to her, when they were surrounded by 12 monsters, Hekatia whispered to her wand, like casting a spell on it, and the wand burned in a black spectral flash, the night was taken by a wintry cold and a dense fog formed around them. Suddenly, the monsters began to be consumed by shadows with black fire eyes. The monsters screamed until they were silenced. For a moment, the eyes seemed to look at us, but soon they vanished as mother fell to her knees, and massaged her wrist, probably because of the black veins like I have on my hands and arms," Eclipsa showed Marco her black arms and hands.

"Ouch. that's gonna hurt," Marco shuddered.

"I know. I felt this myself when I created my first dark spells," Eclipsa explained, "Back to my mother, the bodies of the monsters were dead on the ground, except to septarians, which were called 'The Lizards' which they fled to the forest. Close to the dead monsters the bodies of the Spiderbite soldiers, who had originally died a few yards away."

"So, this means, Hekatia rose the soldiers back to life and attacked the monsters?" guessed Marco.

"Seemed like it," Eclipsa nodded. "The spell wore off shortly. There was a time that rumors surfaced that 'the Mewnian army fell and rose again to fight', or, as the laity say, 'an army of undead'. However, such superstition had been created by conspiracy theorists and monsters, which referred to no more than muddy mewnians who hid under the earth and stood up during the battles as a surprise element. This means mother did brought people back from the dead, but only for emergencies... Or that's what I believe. It was in this battle that Hekatia rejoined the two septarians who had fled that night from the attack on the Spiderbite Kingdom and, with it, an interesting discovery: on of them was the eldest and the young one's personal guard, Seth, and the young one is Toffee."

"Wait, just a minute. Toffee?" Marco recalled that name, "I know him!"

"You know him?" the former queen asked.

"Yes, he kidnapped me to lure Star to him to destroy her wand, then suddenly, he dispappeared after the explosion caused by the wand after it was destroyed. And then, Star said he almost destroyed the magic, until Star restored the magic, and destroyed Toffee," Marco explained.

"That's how I'm free," Eclipsa whispered.

"What do you mean?" Marco heard her.

"You see, when Moon was Star's age, she made a deal with me that I should teach her to use a spell that can kill something immortal, at that might be Toffee. If he's killed, I can break free from my crystal prison, but I discovered she haven't killed him yet with the spell. But when you said Star destroyed him, the deal worked and I broke free."

"Wow. Now I have a lot learn about you guys."

Eclipsa giggled, then cleared her throat, continuing the story, "So, my mother went on pursue such obsessions. The first, a way to try to 'kill' the septarian warriors. The only effective medium known was the Lightbringer spell of Queen Etheria, however, Hekatia could never perform such a spell, because it's just too hard to do it, or maybe my mother used dark magic, and Queen Etheria has used light magic. That's how I believed it. Another medium, though not fully proven, was Ophidian Steel."

"What's an Ophidian Steel?" The Earth boy asked.

"It's a rare metal. However, such metal is extremely rare and there were only four swords forged in such metal throughout Mewni."However, such metal is extremely rare and there were only four swords forged in such metal throughout Mewni. Even with such a 'solution', mother kept looking for ways to kill a Septarian once and for all, but she also has another problem; having an heiress since she's 40 years old. Fortunately, she got me when she was 41. before I was born, records indicate that the day-to-day life in the castle over this period has become sinister and dismal. Servants reported seeing my mother wandering about the castle at night, disappearing without explanation, even from my father. Voices and noises in darker, isolated places of the castle, and a strange gloomy, icy, lifeless air that filled every aisle of the castle."

"Wow, that is quite creep, especially when you told me that story in a dark room of the castle!" Marco was about to scream loudly in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I know all about the castle. I grew up here. The grandma room is not haunted. I assure you," the former queen promised that.

"O-o-o-okay," Marco stammered as he lifted his legs up to his chest on the chair, and hugged his knees, "Continue."

"After my birth, my mother may be scary, but she was a lovely mother. She cared for me and always had time for me. There was also a time when everyone, including myself, noticed my mother's disappearance. The Commission and the guards searched for my mother all over the castle, including secret passaged, until they found her, kneeling in a dark room like a dungeon, the Book of Spells with torn pages, burn marks on the floor, and ashes of burnt paper. Those burnt papers were four of my mother's spells."

"So, Hekatia burnt her own chapter of spells, why?" questioned Marco.

"No one knows why, to be honest."

"Before they were burnt, do you know what those pages contain?"

"I should imagined they were spells to talk to spirits, raise the dead, resurrect a dead one, and maybe a portal to the Dead's World. Curiously after this event, there were no more records of Hekatia's strange behavior, like 'walking through the castle at the night', but cases of respiratory problems began to bother my mother year after year." Although my mother's last years weren't very expressive, even after my father died, mother wisely used them to try to recover what she could of the years lost with me. I even gave her my drawings as my gift. I will explain to you that later in my story. My mother died as a result of the respiratory complications caused by the scars left by years of use of forbidden magic. According to me, my mother seemed at peace," after finishing her mother's story, Eclipsa's tears appeared in her eyes as she wiped them away with her sleeves.

Marco has tears on his eyes as well. He felt what Eclipsa was feeling right now for her mother, "You know, you're right about one thing about your mother; she may be scary, but she's a very nice person and a loving mother. I'm sorry for your lost."

"It's okay. That's 300 years ago," Eclipsa sobbed. She would never forget her mother.

"I wanna ask, who did your mother talk to, in your opinion?" Marco asked.  
Eclipsa looked back at her mother's tapestry with a smile, if you look closer on the tapestry, what do you see behind my mother? She's not the only one or Glossaryck in the tapestry."

When Marco left his chair, walked closer to the tapestry, and narrowed his eyes on it, he noticed four queens, and they looked like their tapestries as ghost, "Hey, they are Solena, Hemera, Meteora, and Febe."

"Yes! They are the spirits of four of the queens who mother communicated with. She can communicate with any queen, except Urania. Since she was the first queen and the farthest ancestor, my mother can't reach for her."

"You know what I think? I think Hekatia communicate with Solena because she's the farthest queen your mother can reach. And then there was Hemera to learn the secrets of the castle. And we all know your mother can communicate with your grandmother. Lastly, Febe because of her experience of the party from the Underworld."

"When you say it, you're kinda right," Eclipsa thought so in agreement.

* * *

 **I finally finished the story! I hope you enjoyed reading it! I got the quote "Body with no souls is a demon's playground" from My Babysitter's A Vampire episode 1.**

 **Hekatia Butterfly belongs to jgss0109 from deviantart**


End file.
